SG1 High School Redux
by rachelj
Summary: When a trip through the gate goes horribly wrong, Jack, Sam and Daniel find themselves back at High School with Teal'c as their guardian. How do they cope reliving their High School days and how does Teal'c handle parenting?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - the characters we all know and love do not belong to me. you guys all know the drill.

Please read and review. This is the first story I have ever published and the first I have written about SG1, however the story popped into my head and before I knew it I had the following chapter written. If you have any requests regarding plot let me know and I will try to include them. I don't know where the story is headed so please don't ask.

Enjoy!

"Will someone remind me what the hell I'm doing at a high school again

"Will someone remind me what the hell I'm doing at a high school again?" questioned Jack O'Neill as he glared at his two companions.

Sam Carter shook her head. Sometimes she wondered why she and Daniel bothered to explain anything. They'd been over this a hundred times since the decision had been made and Jack had been trying her patience since the second. Thankfully she was saved from replying on this occasion.

"George thought it would be good for us - the Asgard can't help us and George thought we could make the most of being -" Daniel Jackson, the third member of the trio, grimaced before continuing, "-teenagers again."

"I seem to remember I prefer my new life. Fishing and a beer over school any day of the week," drawled Jack.

"Hey - I'm not thrilled about being here either!" quipped Sam. "And I'm pretty certain that Daniel isn't either!"

"Yeah, sure, bet you loved school!" Jack winked at Daniel as he goaded his blonde major. "Bet Carter was a proper teachers pet!"

"For your information, _Sir_, I moved around too much to really settle and 'fit in' and, no, I was not a teachers pet - to be perfectly frank I annoyed the hell out of most of them."

"Drop the 'Sir' crap, Carter. If you hadn't noticed that last planet - P3X whatever the hell it was - made us teenagers again. I think Jack will do whilst we're here. And we'll see about the teachers pet."

"In which case then - it's Sam, Jack."

Daniel smiled. It would be interesting to see how the year would pan out. His friends and colleagues had been walking the rather thin line of following protocol for a while now, and he was interested in how their . . . relationship, would change without the US Airforce waiting for them to slip up.

"Daniel? What do you think?"

Daniel blinked at Sam in confusion. "Um, sorry guys, I must have zoned out for a few. What were you saying?"

Sam sighed. "We were discussing why I prefer Sam to Samantha. Jack here seems to think it's to be more masculine."

Daniel looked at Jack perplexed. "What did you say to her, Jonathon? I prefer Sam to Samantha. Suits you more," he explained to a giggling Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, point made. Sam it is. Now - who has the map to registration?"

"Oh, um, yeah. It's in here somewhere," said Daniel as he proceeded to empty his bag of everything. Jack watched in amazement at the amount of folders and pens that came out along with a flask of what looked suspiciously like coffee and a book. Hell, he'd only brought a pen. Glancing at Sam he realised that she had a folder and a pen too. Oh well. He'd survived before, he'd do it again.

"It's definitely in here somewhere. Maybe. . ."

"It's that way."

"And you would know that how, Car. Um, Sam." Jack queried as Daniel shook his bag upside down and looking slightly perplexed in the process.

Sam rolled here eyes and pointed to the word RECEPTION written in big letterson on the building opposite.

"Daniel - pack that stuff up. Sam's found it."

Daniel nodded as he repacked. "Found it," he grinned as he placed the bag on his back.

"Where was it?" whispered Sam as they walked towards building.

Daniel looked at her sheepishly before admitting that it had been in his pocket.

"So. How was class?" asked Jack when they regrouped outside the cafeteria for lunch.

"It was - interesting," commented Daniel.

"Interesting how? Come on guys - give me something!"

"I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Was it that bad?" asked Sam, picking up one blue and one red jello.

"Worse than I remembered it being."

Sam patted his shoulder consolingly. "If it's any consolation my morning hasn't been what you might call 'fun'."

"Care to elaborate, Sam?" questioned Jack, feeling slightly left out of the conversation.

"Just the usual. You know," she shrugged. "Normal teenage high school stuff."

Jack looked at them perplexed. "That's not making it any clearer."

"Look, Jack, what do you remember from High School?" asked Sam, scanning the room for a somewhat private location.

"Not a lot. Goofing off with friends, I remember spending a lot of time in detention-"

"Okay, so maybe Sam's question was a little vague," interrupted Daniel. " What do you remember about the students?"

"Oh, I don't know. We all had a laugh. Oh, there was one kid - Chris something or other. Bit of a geek. We used to wait for him after school and ambush him." Jack smiled fondly at the recollection.

Daniel grimaced in horror, Sam just nodded. "Okay, so what if I were to tell you that Daniel and I _were_ 'Chris'?"

Suddenly everything clicked in Jack O'Neill's mind. "Oh. Ah, that would, um, explain a lot."

The three friends picked noncommittally at their lunch before attending afternoon classes. Thankfully it was the one class they all had together - English.

Walking into the room Sam and Daniel made a beeline for the front row. Jack rolled his eyes and signaled for them to sit at the back. "You know, by sitting at the front you face less distractions," stated Daniel, looking at Sam for backup.

"I always found it helped," she agreed enthusiastically.

"Yeah, thought you might say that. But if you sit at the front willingly I can guarantee you will be Chris'. Besides - what could you possibly not already know about Romeo and Juliet?"

Sam sighed. "Point made."

Daniel looked forlornly over at the front row as he followed Jack. "I suppose it doesn't evolve. . ." he muttered. "But a new way of teaching it would have been interesting to observe."

Jack grinned. "Well, you can observe away in the relative security of the back row!"

Daniel laughed as they took their places just in time for the bell to ring.

"Good afternoon ladies, gentlemen. I hope you all had a good weekend?" questioned Elizabeth Frank. "If you could all hand in your homework as the tray works its way round and turn to page 1 of the text we'll begin to read it through."

Jack and Daniel eagerly turned to page 1. Both of them had taken notice as soon as she'd walked in the room. Elizabeth was stunning. Black hair, dazzling green eyes and a petite yet curvy build, Elizabeth Frank held the majority of the male students attention purely through their sheer willingness to impress - and some of the girls as well. Sam however was not as easy to impress and rolled her eyes as Jack madly signaled to Daniel that in this class it was perfectly acceptable to sit at the front.

The lesson ended before Daniel and Jack knew what had hit them. Sam grabbed her books and practically ran from the room whilst the boys lingered.

"What made Sam disappear so quick?" asked Jack.

"Sam has double Physics next." Daniel frowned as he stared at the map. Somehow he had to get to room H28 but according to the map it didn't exist. "Hey, Jack, can you find H28 on this for me?"

Jack held out his hand. "Sounds like Sam. I've got sports next over here and H28 is-" Jack stopped mid-sentence. "Not on the map. What lesson is it, Danny-Boy?"

"History. Hopefully ancient, but probably modern. I seem to recall the schools don't teach much about ancient civilizations and Cassie never requested help with anything. Modern history is just so dull in comparison - don't you think?"

"Sorry, what was the question again?" asked Daniel as they walked towards the sports hall. He'd been that engrossed in his tirade about the failings of the education system that he had only been vaguely aware of Jack not paying attention and asking his own question.

"What lesson do I have?" Jack asked suddenly.  
Daniel suddenly stopped dead. "I think I found the history department."

On the building opposite wad a picture of a pyramid above a sign stating 'Jackson Memoriam Building - The Quest for Discovering Can Be Dangerous'.

"This could be a problem."

"Uh, Daniel, is this," Jack waved her hands around vaguely, "what I think it is?"

Daniel stared at the plaque, mouth open and a rather dazed look on his face.

"Daniel. Danny-boy? _Space-monkey!_" Jack grinned as Daniel turned to look at him. "Daniel – are you gonna answer the question cos its getting a bit tedious having to repeat myself?"

"Um, yeah – someone at this school must have admired my parents."

"Well, lets just hope that whoever it is was has long left the school and never knew that they had a son named Daniel Jackson."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "I hope so, Jack. I really hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed

Authors note: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. It made it so much easier to sit down and write the next chapter! Let me know what you think.

Daniel walked into the building, determined to be as invisible as possible until he'd figured out how much his teachers knew. Fortunately he had had lots of experience during his first attempt at High School. Jack had suggested bunking but had found his timetable, discovered that he had Sport and disappeared with a big grin on his face before Daniel could decide whether that would have been a good idea or not. Upon reflection he decided that not turning up did not help you remain invisible so here he was sat in the middle of the class waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Hi," came a voice to his left.

"Um, hi," he replied slightly startled by the petite girl that had sat next to him. He hadn't even seen her arrive.

"I'm Becky," she giggled, taking out a pink fluffy pen from her bag.

_Great,_ thought Daniel. _I would get the school girl crush. _"Daniel."

"So, I haven't seen you around here before. Just transferred?" she asked, flashing him a grin.

"Um, yeah, kinda. I've been home schooled up till now." He mentally kicked himself. Here he was a grown man, still unable to talk to pretty girls.

"Oh. So why come to school now?" Becky had obviously decided to give Daniel her full attention despite his rather stilted conversation.

"My parents died, my guardian couldn't devote the time needed to teach me and my friends," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "So, here I am."

Becky was intrigued. Despite her rather ditzy act, Becky was a bright girl – she just didn't like people to know it. The flirty looks she gave people, the fluffy pink pen and giggling routine were all just an act. People generally took one look at her, categorised her as 'ditzy' and left her alone. With Daniel, she saw a puzzle that she could solve and possibly someone who she could be herself around.

"Friends? Do you all live together? You know, most people live with siblings."

"Our parents were all military; we grew up around each other. Our parents were in the same team and an accident killed them all. Murray was the only person who survived and he took the three of us in – we are a family now," explained Daniel.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault – can we change the subject?" Daniel asked and was relieved when she nodded her agreement. Military cover stories needed a lot of work and this one was no exception. The powers that be had decided that it was information enough for anyone that asked but Daniel was pretty certain that they had not taken into consideration the inquisitiveness of teenage girls. "Shouldn't the teacher be here by now?"

Becky shook her head. "Any other class, yes, but MrsGray is a bit forgetful. Unless another teacher sends her down here she'll just sit in her office for the lesson. We only have her once a week but you probably won't meet her until next semester. She only turned up 6 times last year. The other teachers make up for it though."

Daniel sighed in relief. "So, what do we do for the next 45 minutes?" Daniel asked and then promptly wished he hadn't as Becky's eyes lit up in a way that reminded him of Sam's when she had a new toy to figure out.

"Catch-up on assignments, but since it's you first day . . ."

Sam was bored. In fact 'bored' was the biggest understatement of the year as far as she was concerned! She had thought it would have been interesting to study physics – after all the amount of research and development that had taken place since she had been in school was huge. Sam was pretty sure, however, that her teacher had no idea about any of this and 5 minutes into the lesson Sam had started fighting the urge to walk out the door after hearing 12 mispronounced words and 3 wrong theories.

It didn't help her mood at all that she was the only female in the class (why she had expected it to be any different to how she remembered she wasn't too sure) and most of the guys were definitely more interested in her than the lesson.

Half way through the lesson and things were not improving for Sam. So far she had ignored countless notes being passed to her and the guy behind whispering, "You gonna talk or what, blondie?" and her learnt nothing. She couldn't even write a report to kill time in case someone got their hands on it. Looking around she decided that this was a complete waste of her energy, grabbed her stuff and walked out - ignoring the stunned looks of her class mates and her teachers rather dry, "Miss Carter, my lesson is not finished! Return to your seat!" – and slammed the door behind her.

Leaning against the wall open her folder to see what lessons Daniel and Jack had and decided to wait in the library until home time.

Teal'c had been watching Star Trek when the phone rang. Pausing the recording he picked up the phone.

"This is Murray."

"_Mr Murray. My name is Caroline Burghfield and I am principle of Colorado State High School."_

"I do not believe it is customary to call?" stated a rather bewildered Teal'c - phone conversations with Principals were definitely **not** covered as part of basic training. "Unless I am mistaken?"

"_Mr Murray, I am afraid that one of your wards walked out during class."_

"I see. I will ensure that Jack O'Neill is suitably reprimanded."

"_That will not be necessary, Mr Murray."_ There was a brief pause before the voice continued. _"It was not Jack who walked out – it was Samantha Carter."_

"Are you quite positive, Caroline Burghfield? It is most unlike Samantha Carter."

"_Mr Murray, I assure you that it was Samantha."_

Teal'c smiled. "I assure you the matter will be dealt with accordingly," he replied before hanging up the phone to dial Hammond and inform him that it was, indeed, Samantha Carter who had walked out first.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note – I know I only updated earlier but I had nothing to do and before I knew it the next chapter had written itself. I can't promise the same for future chapters though.

George Hammond grinned to himself as he hung up the phone, coughed and settled his 'military look' on his face. He'd known all along that it would be Sam who walked first. Now all he needed was to collect the winnings. And pray to God that no-one discovered how many times his Goddaughter had walked out of her Physic lessons in the many schools she had attended.

Around the SGC most of the bets had been on Jack leaving first but George knew that despite everything Jack did follow orders, however much he hated them, and Jack had been ordered to 'behave' and 'play nice'. George had been confident in the knowledge that Jack would not walk first but deciding between Daniel and Sam had been harder – both had a tendency to do their own thing if they thought the situation required it – but as soon as he remembered the pre-military Sam he'd placed his bets on her.

He had a strange feeling that by the time SG-1 were returned to their former selves, George Hammond would be set for retirement.

Daniel was only half listening to Becky as the minute hand returned to 12 and he half-jumped half-scampered out of his seat.

"Really nice talking to you Becky but I've gotta meet up with Sam," he lied as he dashed out of the door and actually ran in the general direction of the library, confident that Becky would not be seen dead in a place full of books.

"NO RUNNING ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!" bellowed a voice that was loud enough to stop Daniel in his tracks, a look of horror etched on his face. "However, I've never seen anyone run so fast in my life. Coach Franks. Football tryouts tomorrow night. I expect to see you there Mr?"

"Oh, um, sorry. Jackson. Daniel Jackson, sir."

Mick Franks grinned. "That's Coach not Sir, Mr Jackson. And I'll see you tomorrow night." With that he walked off leaving a rather dazed Daniel Jackson standing outside the library with his mouth open which was precisely where Sam found him when she walked out seconds later.

"Daniel – you ok?"

Daniel repositioned his glasses thoughtfully. "Not too sure, Sam. Can we go find Jack?"

Sam nodded her consent. "Sure thing – and then can we please go home? I am in desperate need of beer and pizza."

Daniel draped an arm round her shoulder. "For you, Sam, anything."

Sam grinned and swatted his arm away. "You know, Daniel, in a High school everyone would think we're dating if we walk around like that!"

"Wouldn't be a bad thing," he muttered under his breath. "Not in that way, Sam. It's just, this girl in History, I think she has a crush. Well, no, that's not right, I'm pretty damned certain that she has a crush and, well, you see, I'm really not interested and-"

"Daniel – its ok. You can breath!" Sam responded as she placed Daniel's arm back around her. "Just in case you see this mystery girl coming."

Daniel breathed a sigh in relief. "Thanks, Sam. The last hour was so slow. It felt like I'd been with her for hours. I think I got her life story."

The two continued to walk in companionable silence until they reached the locker room where they both sat down and opened books.

"Daniel, Sam. So, how was class?" asked Jack as he emerged, hair wet and a towel still in his hand. Sam grunted and Daniel blinked rapidly. "That good, eh. So. Home time anyone?"

Sam and Daniel both shot to their feet. "Sounds good," they replied in unison.

"Okay then. But please try to limit the talking at the same time thing you two do?" Jack asked, hands waving wildly in an attempt to illustrate his point, resulting in his towel on the floor which Sam picked up for him.

"Yes, sir!" she grinned evilly, as Daniel mock-saluted him.

"Guys – I thought we had discussed this earlier?"

Daniel did an exaggerated scan of the hallway which had Sam in a giggling fit. "I don't see anyone around, _Jack_."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go. By the way, Danny, how was history?"

"Teacher never showed."

"But he _did_ make a new friend called 'Becky'!" grinned Sam.

Standing in the door way Jack watched amused as Sam and Daniel began searching pockets and bags for the door key.

"I can't believe that both of you lost the door key!" he quipped, hands in pockets.

"At least we thought to _pick up _the door key!" came Daniel's irritated response.

"Where's Teal'c gone?" added Sam. "I thought he was supposed to in today?"

"Well, wherever he's gone lets just hope he picked up a key _and_ can remember where he put it!"

Jack and Daniel started bickering about responsibility when Teal'c pulled the car into the driveway.

"Would I be correct in assuming you all had a good day?" he asked, motioning for them to bring a bag of shopping in with them as he handed a bag and the door key to Sam.

Sam peered into the bag full of sweets but didn't respond as she opened the front door and stomped into the kitchen.

"Bad day," stated Jack, grabbing the beer and chips.

"I have been informed, O'Neill. I had a _delightful_ conversation with the Principal."

Jack and Daniel both looked interested at this piece of information.

"What happened?" asked Daniel.

"She didn't mention anything to us." Jack responded looking at Daniel for confirmation that he hadn't missed anything.

Teal'c inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement of his teammates. "I do believe as a parental unit I should have a discussion with Sam and that she can tell you when she is ready."

"T, buddy, come on, it's me, Jack, and Danny-boy."

Making their way into the kitchen they started to put the shopping away.

"So, Danny-boy – I believe it is your evening to cook. What you doing?"

Daniel looked at the food Teal'c had purchased sceptically wondering what you could make with chips, sweets and tinned dog food. "Um, well Sam requested pizza – so take-away?"

"Sounds good to me," said Jack before whispering, "remind me we need to teach Teal'c how to shop for _actual_ food."

"You will not be cooking," Teal'c informed them. "I believe that chores are considered suitable punishments, are they not?"

Jack and Daniel shared a confused look. "Yeah, sure buddy."

"What shows has he been watching?" mouthed Daniel.

"Then I believe it is only suitable that Sam cook for the week."

"What did I do?" asked Sam innocently as she re-entered the kitchen and grabbed a biscuit.

"Beats me."

"Not a clue, Sam."

"Teal'c?"

"Physics," he replied to Sam's question.

Sam blushed. "Oh, that."

"Indeed."

"You guys go and sit down," she said when she had recovered herself sufficiently to put a sentence together. "I'll let you know when dinners ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. Just a quick chapter to keep you all going. Hope you all enjoy it!! Please review. Should be able to get another chapter up on Thursday. Fingers crossed.

Sam grinned as the guys looked at what she had dished up for dinner and 'dished up' was definitely the word to use. Cooking was not Sam's strong point – not that she couldn't cook when she set her mind to it – and coupled with the fact that she did not particularly _enjoy_ cooking probably explained why she missed so many meals when caught up in a project. Sam had decided that the best thing to do would not be to subject her friends to the misery of her cooking - and since she fancied pizza anyway - to order out.

So, here they all were, sat round a table like one big family and all the guys good do was stare at the food in front of them. No "thank you, Sam", just stare. Hell – they weren't even eating it!

Teal'c looked at the food apprehensively. "I do not believe you cooked this, Samantha?"

"Nope," Sam grinned as she picked up a slice of double meat double cheese pizza and the box of garlic bread.

"Fine by me," chipped in Daniel as he too grabbed a slice of pizza. Daniel knew full well that Sam and cooking was not the best combination. The two had, at one point, taken it in turns to cook for each other when the work load got too much with the main aim of ensuring that the other person ate at least once a week. By Sam's fifth turn and the fifth 'Spaghetti Bolognaise that Sam gave him she had admitted that 'Spag Bol' was the only thing she could cook successfully on every attempt. Since then they had frequented various restaurants.

"Come on, Teal'c. You don't have to play parent when it's just us four," added Jack. "It's just a matter of luck that you're not a teenager with us!"

"I lost more years than you think, O'Neill."

Sam and Daniel shared a grin. Jack was not happy that Teal'c was in charge of 'looking after' them.

"So, Teal'c, what else did you do other than shop?" asked Daniel, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"I watched TV. Which reminds me – on a parenting programme it mentioned curfew. What is this?"

By the time everyone had finished explaining curfew to Teal'c dinner was over. Sam and Daniel were in a deep discussion about what they could do from the house in order to speed up the aging process and Jack and Teal'c were arguing over what programme to watch. Jack wanted to watch 'The Simpsons' whilst Teal'c was fascinated by a programme about Space and the strange concepts some people had developed about it. In fact, all four where that engrossed that it took three attempts before they even heard the door bell.

"I'll get it!" yelled Jack as he handed Teal'c the remote.

Opening the door Jack was surprised to find Coach Franks standing there. He'd been hoping it would have been Hammond telling him that it was all a mistake and he could have returned to his own house rather than the one they were all currently living in that the government had provided.

"Mr O'Neill. I wasn't expecting to see you here. I hope I was given the correct address," started Coach Jason Franks. "I'm looking for Daniel Jackson."

Jack stared. "Daniel?" he stuttered.

"Yes, Daniel. Is he here?"

Jack resumed staring. He had not been expecting Coach Franks to be making house calls let alone house calls with Daniel. Daniel hadn't even had sport yet so he couldn't have been in trouble. Jack O'Neill was definitely confused.

"Jack – who's at the door?" called Sam from the kitchen.

"Yeah – either invite them in or send them away!" added Daniel.

Clearing his throat Jack opened the door wider and gestured the man inside. "Daniel's in the kitchen."

Jason smiled. "Thanks, I can find my own way – the houses are all identical on this street and I only live four doors down."

Jack ignored the man and led him to the kitchen – if their was something going on that concerned one of his team then he sure as hell wanted to know all about it!

"Daniel. Good to see you again," greeted Jason as entered the kitchen and almost stopping in his tracks as he saw the blonde girl that was sat next to him. Now she was stunning. _She looks young enough to be a student,_ he reminded himself. "I just wanted to make sure you were going to try out for the football team tomorrow and drop of the consent form for your father to sign. I could do with a fast runner on the team."

"Oh, um, yeah, sure. I could try out. I suppose," Daniel shrugged taking the proffered piece of paper. "Um, I take it a guardians signature is fine?" Daniel was standing by this point and shuffling from foot to foot nervously. He hadn't mentioned the offer to the others and hadn't been planning on attending tryouts.

Jason grinned. "That's fine, son."

"Football?" mouthed Jack repeatedly to himself.

No-one spoke and the atmosphere in the kitchen was awkward until Sam offered to put the kettle on. "Coffee's all round?" she asked. "Will you stay, Coach? We only moved in a couple of weeks ago – you can give us the info on the street?"

Jason was bowled over. Here were two guys who seemed to have difficulty stringing two words together and yet living with them was the most amazing girl he'd ever met. There was no doubt that she as a student but something in the way she carried herself made her seem older and there was something in her eye that said she knew a lot more than she let on.

"I don't think that would be appropriate without your guardian being present," he managed to mutter.

"That's ok – he's watching television," Sam explained.

"In which case milk and no sugar," he replied and wished he was sat down when Sam turned her smile on him.

Jack, meanwhile, was still mumbling about 'football' and shooting wondrous looks over at Daniel or he would have noticed the Coach's expression and realised it was remarkably similar to one that he normally wore.

Daniel, however, had definitely noticed and shook his head in awe. "I'll go grab T."

"OK – ask him if he wants me to open the cake?" queried Sam.

Daniel grinned, not needing to answer. Walking past Jack he muttered, "I'll tell you later," and came back seconds later with Teal'c who was now wearing a hat.

Jason eyed the 'guardian' cautiously. He seemed like the type of guy who could break you in two without batting an eyelid or breaking a sweat. _She's still at school, she's still at school, she's still at school,_ kept repeating over an over in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry it's only a shorty but I haven't had time to do anything. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thank you all for the reviews.

* * *

The next morning saw three rather tired faces trudging down the stairs for breakfast. Sam was desperately trying to make her hair stay flat, Jack was rubbing sleep out of his eyes (although he did look better than the others) and Daniel was resembling a zombie as he walked with his hand in front as if hoping that the coffee would find its way there quicker.

Teal'c smiled to himself as he handed Sam and Daniel their morning coffee and passed Jack the Froot Loops as he sat down.

"Did you not sleep last night, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel grunted in response to Teal'c's question.

"Assignments," Sam supplied helpfully and had Daniel nodding in agreement.

"Will someone remind me tonight to do the assignments before I start on the beer?" asked Jack as he desperately finished his essay on Shakespeare and eat at the same time.

Sam smiled consolingly and removed the essay from his hand before disaster struck.

"Well, we better be off," she told Teal'c as she stood up and motioned for the guys to do the same.

"You have not yet had breakfast, Samantha," replied Teal'c in a fatherly way. "According to this book that General Hammond lent me you should eat before attending school."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'll grab something from the cafeteria."

"Daniel Jackson – you will also 'grab something from the cafeteria'."

Daniel nodded as the three made their way out of the door. "Say hi to Walt when you get to work for us!" he called as he closed the door behind him.

English was the first class of the day and all three of them handed in their assignments, Sam's presented in a folder and looking suspiciously like she had gone over the 1000 word limit that they had been given; Daniel's looking equally long but held together by a paperclip with what looked like a coffee ring on the back of it. Jack looked at his one and half sides of crumpled mess, shrugged and handed it in anyway.

Sam sat at the back in the corner and the guys decided to follow. It was way too early in the morning to be drawing attention to yourself as far as Jack was concerned.

The day passed in a rather uneventful blur for the all of them as they struggled to stay awake as the day progressed. Eventually the time came for football tryouts and Daniel tried his best to leave with Sam but Jack pulled him towards the gym.

"We promised the Coach last night that we would both attend, Danny-boy and SG1 always keep their promises."

"I guess I'll see you two guys later," grinned Sam. "I'm gonna get a head start on this maths problem."  
"Oh, come of it, Carter! We both know you'll have that problem solved in two seconds flat. But you can start on mine if you want to?" Jack replied with a cheeky grin.

Sam laughed and shook her head. "Oh no, Jack. But I might go shopping and get some _actual_ food. You never know – I might actually cook tonight!"

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Could you not put mushrooms in mine?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Sam."

Jack just looked on in amazement. He knew the two could be pretty freaky sometimes but he was pretty certain that mind-reading was a first for both of them. As Sam walked away he leaned over to whisper in Daniel's ear, "How do you know what Sam's cooking?"

"Wait and see, Jack, just wait and see."

And with that he jogged off to the gym leaving a rather startled Jack to catch up with him.

* * *

By the time Teal'c had returned from the mountain dinner was ready, both Jack and Daniel had showered from try-outs and Sam had completed the maths problem whilst draining the spaghetti.

"So, tell me again, Daniel – just how did you know that Sam would be cooking this?"

Sam and Daniel shared a conspiratorial look before she admitted quietly that it was the only thing she cooked.

Jack almost choked on his dinner in amazement. "Are you trying to tell me that you can rig up a DHD in your sleep but you can't cook?"

"I just never got round to learning."

"Trust me, Jack, you'll be sick of this stuff by the time we return to our adult selves," added Daniel as he quickly demolished his plateful.

Jack just nodded as he wondered how he could tell Sam that he didn't like pasta. Thankfully he was saved by the bell. The doorbell, to be precise.

"I'll get, you guys finish eating – there's more in the pan," said Sam as she jumped up from her seat.

Jack waited until she was out of sight before swapping his plate with Daniel's. "What?" he asked as Daniel began to fish out the mushrooms and add them to Teal'c's plate. "I don't like pasta!"


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: thanks for the reviews. Will hopefully get more out tomorrow but this seemed a good place to stop. Finishes up the unanswered question from the previous chapter. I wanted to put more in this one but Jack decided the chapter was going somewhere I didn't have planned.

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I really appreciate all of them. xxx

* * *

"Hi, Sam," greeted Jason. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "I can't see why not. The guys are in the kitchen. Did you want a coffee? Or there's always beer."

"Coffee sounds fine, Samantha. You don't mind me calling you Samantha, do you?"

Sam shook her head. "Samantha's fine," she whispered and Jason laughed as they both made their way into the kitchen.

"Hi Murray, boys," greeted Jason as he swung a chair round at the table in order to straddle it as he sat down. "Want to know if you made it into the team or not?"

Daniel shrugged and Jack had a stupid lopsided grin on his face.

"I believe that is a yes, Jason Franks," interpreted Teal'c as he finished off his plate and pushed it away from him.

"That smells nice. Who cooked?" asked Jason, distracted from his reason for visiting by the smell of home cooked food.

"Sam," replied Jack and Daniel at the same time.

"There's plenty of leftovers if you want a plate," came Sam's voice from the counter where she was busy making more coffee.

"That would be lovely, Samantha. But only if you're sure there's enough?"

Sam surveyed the table with a critical eye. "Well considering that Daniel ate his _and_ Jack's and I still have a pan full, I'm sure," she retorted playfully.

Jack's eyes darkened at hearing Jason call her Samantha and his mood did not get any better when he didn't hear Sam argue about it being 'Sam' and not 'Samantha'.

"How did you know Jack swapped plates?" quizzed Daniel curiously.

"Simple – your plate had blue swirls, Jack's was red."  
Staring at the plates Daniel shrugged in acceptance of the answer. "So, did we make the team then, Coach?" asked Daniel with a grin on his face. Although part of him didn't care one way or the other, another part of him wanted to know what it would be like to be popular at school and being on the football team would defiantly make him popular. During the tryouts he'd had an idea of what it would be like and he'd decided it wouldn't be as bad as he first thought – plus he'd already lived through High School once, it couldn't hurt to try something new. Of course, he'd never tell Jack how felt. Sam maybe, eventually – Sam got told almost everything at some point.

"Thanks, Samantha," said Jason as Sam placed a plate in front of him. "Saves me the job of cooking – it's rather lonely when it's just you to cook for. Well, Daniel, Jack, you both made the team. If you still want to, that is."

Jason glanced at both boys and saw Daniel nodding eagerly. Jack was still glaring at him.

"Sure – I'm still up for it! What about you, Jack?"

"I think we should talk about it later. I'm not sure it's a good idea. It's a bit risky when you consider everything."

"There's nothing risky with football, Jack!" said Sam as she sat down at the table with the tray of coffees.

"Yeah, well, I think we should talk about it. We'll make a decision together, like always."  
Jason watched the exchange of words and felt rather confused. Football wasn't that big a deal, what could be the risk?

"Well, I'm joining, Jack. I _want_ to play. You can't stop me!" said Daniel angrily slamming his hands on the desk. "For once, you can't say no."

Jack stood up angrily. "Fine, do you what you want, play happy families with Carter and bury your head in the sand as to what this really is like you always do, Daniel! I don't give a damn anymore. Just remember that at some point this is all gonna end and then it's back to normal, Daniel. You just remember that!" He stood up and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Jack!" called Sam. "Jack, don't walk away!"

"Go to hell, _Samantha_! I'm not interested anymore!"

Sam felt tears coming to her eyes and angrily swiped away the few that escaped.

"Maybe I should go," said Jason. "It seems like you have a lot to sort out. It must be hard, all the changes you've had to go through. I'll see you at practise tomorrow, Danny?"  
Daniel nodded. "I'll see you out."

"I will check on Jack. I believe he needs to talk," stated Teal'c, rising.

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, I'll go. I think we need to get some things off our chests."


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you all for the reviews. And Maria, in response to your review I will go back and change it!

Enjoy.

* * *

Sam cautiously opened the door to Jack's room and slipped into the room. "What's going on, Jack?" she asked cautiously.

"Go away, Carter. That's an order," he snapped back in reply.

Sam looked at him, the hurt evident in her eyes. "Look, Jack, I thought we'd agreed that our ranks didn't matter whilst we were stuck looking like we were 17 again? Now, with all due to respect, will you tell me what the hell just happened down there?"

Jack got his yoyo out of his pocket and started flicking it furiously, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Like you don't already know, Samantha."

"Don't call me Samantha, Jack – please."

"But it's ok for the coach to call you Samantha?" he asked. "Hell – you don't even like your dad calling you Samantha!"

Sam's eyes widened as she realised what was going on. "You're jealous," she uttered in disbelief.

Jack turned his back to her. "I'm not jealous, Sam, it's just wrong – he's 8 years older than you look right now and he can't take his eyes off you. It's disgusting – he obviously wants something, Sam, and you're just too blind to see it!"

"Don't fool yourself, Jack. It's got nothing to do with age – you're older than me and you can't take your eyes off of me either. Admit it, Jack, for once just admit it – you like me a hell of lot more than you're supposed to and you don't like it that another guy is paying attention to me, as usual." Sam's voice was starting to get louder with frustration and anger.

"I don't like him, Sam, the guys a perverted creep. What sort of person would chase a High School kid? He's obviously only after one thing and you haven't even noticed!"

"Don't change the subject, Jack, don't you dare. This doesn't have anything to do with Jason. This is about us – it's always about us!"

"Since when did it become, Jason?" he growled, spinning back around to face Sam.

"It didn't, it just slipped out, Jack."

"Oh, come on, Sam – admit it. The guy's a creep. He's all over you like a rash – and Daniel's too dense to realise what's going on and knowing Teal'c he probably doesn't have a clue that what he's doing _is_ wrong. But then, you always know how to pick them, Sam, don't you. What is it? Am I too nice? Is that possible? Do you have some strange fetish that we don't know about?" Jack suddenly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, pinning her with his body. "Did you like Jonas being in control, Sam? Are you only attracted to the wrong type?"

Sam felt tears spring to her eyes at Jack's accusations. "Get off me, Jack. Get the hell away from me. What's gotten into you?"

Jack stepped away guilty. "Sam, I'm sorry. It's just these god damn hormones racing through me. I feel like I'm a kid again. I wasn't a very nice person when I was."

"Yeah, well, I'm not interested, Jack. Don't you dare pull anything like that again or I'll report you. Maybe next time you can just talk to me instead of throwing your weight around like a school bully."

"Sam, I'm sorry – really." Jack stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder but stopped when she backed away from his touch.

"Maybe next time you can just admit your feelings. You're jealous, Jack, you're jealous that I let him flirt with me and you think you're angry at me when really you're angry at yourself because you weren't quick enough. Well, maybe it's too late, Jack. Maybe you should have just taken the opportunity when it came," she screamed at him. "Good night, Jack – maybe you should apologise to Daniel. He might have time for you – I don't."

Jack stared as Sam left the room slamming the door behind her. He could hear her running down the stairs, heard Daniel ask if everything was ok (like he hadn't heard any of the shouting), and heard the front door slam shut. Jack raced to the window in time to see Sam jump in the car and disappear round the corner, the engine roaring. Flinging himself on the bed, Jack grabbed his alarm clock and threw it at the door just as Daniel opened the door. Luckily Daniel's reflexes were quicker than they used to be and he ducked, the clock smashing against the wall behind him.

"What happened, Jack? Sam's driven off – Teal'c's called base, hopefully someone can find her before the cops do and arrest her!"

"You heard it, Daniel. You heard what I said. There's no point in pretending. And, I'm sorry about what I said to you. I didn't mean it."

Daniel smiled wryly. "I know you didn't, Jack. But what about Sam? Did something else happen? I've never seen her like that."

Jack looked away from Daniel as he muttered, "I crossed a line. I shouldn't have done."  
"I don't understand – did you try and kiss her or something because I know Sam would have wanted." Daniel stopped mid-sentence. Somehow he didn't think he finish what he was about to say.

Jack shook his head. "No. Nothing like that, pal. I pinned her against the wall. God damn it! I was just so angry and I just – snapped."

"Oh," was the only thing Daniel could think of to say.

"Yep. Blew it this time. Big time."

Jack and Daniel looked at each other as a strange silence came over the room. Daniel eventually coughed and cleared his throat. "Beer?" he asked.

"Sounds good," Jack replied. "So, you're on the football team then?"

"Is that ok?" questioned Daniel.

"Yeah. I think I'll give it a miss though."

Daniel nodded. "Probably for the best," he agreed, as the two walked downstairs to find Teal'c waiting with a beer in each hand.

* * *

Sam didn't drive very far. Truth was she didn't really have anywhere to go and she knew that she wasn't in a fit state to be driving. Stopping at a park she got out and went to sit on the swings. She was so deep in conversation that she didn't notice when George cam and sat next to her.

"You gonna tell me what happened, Sammy?" he asked eventually when she still hadn't spotted him.

"You haven't called me that in years. And it depends – do I still I get jello?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I think that can be arranged – just don't tell anyone else on base or they'll all be expecting special treatment and that is only reserved for family."

Sam grinned. When he had been growing up George had been like a second father to her and it was surprisingly easy to fall back into the old routine.

They took George's car back to his house, leaving the one Sam drove at the park. When Sam had insisted she could drive George had had to remind her that it wasn't worth the risk of getting caught. Sam had reluctantly agreed, fished out her phone and had sent Daniel a text with the location so they could collect it with the spare keys.

Once the jello was in front of Sam (along with the tub of ice cream they'd picked up on route) she explained what had happened – well she talked about the Coach hitting on her and Jack's reaction but she portrayed it as more concern for her welfare than jealousy.

George knew full well that Sam hadn't told him everything but he didn't question her. He'd known for a while that there was something between his 2IC and his goddaughter and he had chosen not to ask questions a long time ago. What he didn't really know couldn't hurt Sam's career.

"Did you wanna stay here the night?" he offered.

Sam shook her head. "No. I think I should go back. Daniel will be worried."

"Ok – but, Sam, promise me that you'll let someone know if that Coach tries anything?" the fatherly concern was evident in the older mans voice.

"I promise," she replied.

"Good. Then let's get you home."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hope you all liked the update. It was a bit longer than the last few. Sorry if it didn't go where you were all expecting.

As always please review, positive or negative.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. Had a rather hectic week combined with struggling to move the story forward. Hope this makes up for it. Will try and get another chapter up tomorrow!

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was strangely silent. Sam and Jack still weren't talking, Teal'c was absent (having been called into work early), and Daniel was at a loss for words and nursing his coffee.

"I'm going," stated Sam suddenly. "See you all later."

Daniel looked up. "Wait 5 minutes and we'll walk with you."

"I'd rather just walk by myself, Daniel - no offence," Sam said apologetically.

Daniel nodded in understanding. "See you at lunch?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe," she replied vaguely, shrugging her shoulders. "I might catch up on the assignments I never finished yesterday."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll see you later," Daniel replied feeling slightly disappointed. Sam grinned at him in response, grabbed her bag and left.

As soon as she was gone Daniel started on Jack. "You could have said something to her!"

"Like what?" muttered Jack, staring at the spot that Sam had vacated.

"Oh, I dunno, an 'I'm sorry' might have helped," Daniel shot back. "This is Sam we're talking about. You and I both know she won't hold it against you for long but come on, Jack, you have to make a bit of effort!"

"Yeah well, maybe it's for the best, you know - a bit of breathing space and all that," said Jack as he pushed his froot loops around the bowl.

"You're unbelievable, Jack!" said Daniel, sighing in frustration. "Just talk to her - I'll see you at school!"

Jack watched as Daniel left, leaving him alone in the house. Jack looked at his bag sat in the hallway and decided that there was no way on Earth he was going to school. Picking up his half finished bowl of cereal he threw it away and walked over to where his bag was, picking it up and throwing it in the cupboard. Jobs done he sat back to watch reruns of 'The Simpsons'.

--

"Hey, blondie, do I get a name today?" asked the boy that had sat behind Sam in physics.

"Sam," she replied, as she sat down and mentally prepared for another lesson from hell. "Yours?"

"Corey Michaels. You don't say much, do you?" Corey paused, waiting for a response and was only mildly surprised when he didn't get one. As the Captain of the football team girls normally jumped at the chance to talk to him, but this 'Sam' didn't seem to be aware of that fact. "That was quite a stunt you pulled last class."

"I walked out because the teacher sucks. Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"So, Sam - short for?" he probed.

"Samantha - but no-one calls me that," she laughed. "Stick to Sam."

"Fine by me - where'd you transfer from anyway?" Corey asked as the teacher, Mr Buck, walked in. Sam grinned and mouthed "later" - maybe it would be nice to make a few new friends.

­--

Daniel, meanwhile, was relieved to discover that Becky was correct - the rest of the history department seemed to work them twice as hard to compensate for their colleague. Thankfully this meant he could concentrate on learning about the German economy between the two World Wars in order to avoid Becky's conversation. Or, at least _pretend_ to be learning. The notes that he appeared to be taking were in fact on the team's last mission, scribbled down in Latin so that Becky (who seemed to be sitting closer than needed) could not read them over his shoulder.

Why Hammond had thought studying history would be interesting for Daniel left him feeling confused - and why he had agreed to the idea puzzled him even more.

--

"I disagree," said Sam, interrupting Mr Buck for the second time that lesson.

"Miss Carter, I do believe that_ I _am the teacher. It is your job to _learn_," said a rather exasperated Nigel Burns.

"But, with all due respect, Sir, the composition of -"

"Miss Carter - if you continue to interrupt my lessons I _will _place you in detention."

Sam sighed in frustration. She knew she was right and wanted to prove her point - but she also knew that she did not want detention (and be forced to spend more time with Mr Burns), so she said nothing.

"Much better, Miss Carter, now then, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Nigel asked the class. "Mr Sykes?" he asked as a rather lanky boy with glasses raised his hand.

Sam sat back and allowed herself the indulgence of focus on the sport lesson happening outside the window. This however did not last long for two reasons - Jason Franks was teaching the class (and appeared to have noticed Sam) and she noticed that she couldn't see Jack anywhere.

She was about to walk out of the lesson when she remembered the threat of detention and that, since she wasn't talking to Jack, she couldn't care where he was.

--

"Unscheduled off-world activation. Unscheduled off-world activation."

The sound bounced around the control of the control room and echoed through the surrounding corridors. Normally this would send everyone running to the gate room with their weapons but the few personnel walking around the base seemed to be ignoring it and even George was ignoring the sound to write his reports instead. The gate alarm had been triggered over 40 minutes earlier and no-one on the base seemed to be able to turn it off or tell him why it had turned itself on in the first place.

Eventually, the sound having gotten too much for him, he picked up his phone, "Lieutenant, I don't care _how_ you do it but you get Major Carter out of that school and sitting at a computer fixing that programme she created. And get me a painkiller while you're at it. Do I make myself clear?" Without waiting for a response he slammed the phone down, leaving the poor airman to try and think of an adequate reason.

--

Sam was still trying to phase out Mr Burns lesson when the door flew open and two airmen walked in the room.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but this is my lesson and I do not-" the rest of his sentence was stopped by the first of the men raising his hand to silence him.

"Samantha Carter?" said the second man looking at the piece of paper in his hand. "Please come with me." Sam stood and grabbed her stuff, relieved to finally be leaving the lesson.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Carter?" asked Mr Burns. "MISS CARTER – YOU NEED A PASS TO LEAVE THIS CLASS!" he yelled, following them into the hallway.

Sam continued walking. "Couldn't you have arrived at the beginning of the lesson?" she asked. "There was only 5 minutes left!"

"Sorry, Major," responded the men – both appearing to struggle with the idea of not automatically saluting in her presence.

"At ease gentlemen– what's the big emergency anyway?" she asked as they opened the car door for her and drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

For Daniel the day was much less eventful – if slightly lonely. The school was buzzing with the news of Sam being escorted off the premises by 'soldiers' and since the only person he knew outside Sam and Jack (who he couldn't find anywhere) was Becky he'd spent lunch in the library feeling rather lonely. As far as he was concerned the only good thing about the day was that he had his first football practise after school finished.

As soon as the bell went Daniel shot out of his class (Math) and raced towards the locker rooms to change.

"Hey, Daniel! Over here!" called a male voice as Daniel entered the locker room.

Daniel spun around to see a tall, dark haired boy waving madly at him. Looking around to make sure there was no other 'Daniel' in the room he made his way over.

"I'm Corey – Captain. Your Sam's brother, aren't you?" he asked as he pulled his sweater on over his head.

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh, no, actually. Not really."

"But you live with her, right? And that O'Neill kid?"

"Yeah, I suppose you could say we were foster brother and sister," Daniel said, as he started to change.

"Cool. Listen – is she seeing anyone at the moment?" Corey asked.

"Um, not that I know of. Why?" Daniel blinked as he answered.

"Just wondered – she's in my physics class but she got dragged out before we could really talk. All I got was 'Sam – not Samantha'."

Daniel laughed. "Sounds like Sam. It's what happens when you're an air force brat."

"Where'd she get dragged off to anyway? Burns was fuming afterwards, couldn't remember where he was in his lesson plan and walked out!"

Daniel shrugged. "Sam'd love to hear that!"

"Cool. Well I'll meet you on the field – I'm gonna do a couple of laps whilst you lot get changed."

Daniel nodded as Corey disappeared.

- - - - -

Overall Daniel enjoyed practice, although he was a bit wary of two of the guys – Connor and Dwaine. He had a feeling that they somehow _knew_ he shouldn't be on the team and that really he should have been at home writing their essays.

As he walked off the field Jason ran over to him. "So, how did you find your first practice?"

"It was good, Coach. I enjoyed it."

"Good. Look, Daniel, about last night – I'm sorry if I spoilt your evening."

Daniel looked at Jason and decided he was being sincere. "Hey – it wasn't your fault. Jack's just rather protective of everyone and with everything that's happened recently he's just gotten," Daniel searched for a suitable word. "Over enthusiastic," he finished, waving his arm around.

"But still – I didn't mean to upset anyone. Where is Jack today, anyway? I missed him in class this morning and I was hoping to convince him to join the ream still."

Daniel shrugged. "I have no idea. I left the house before he did."

Jason nodded in silent understanding. "Well, let him know the offer. Go get changed – I'll give you a lift back if you want. I've just got to lock up."  
"Sure, Coach, that'd be great. Just, um, don't say anything to Jack about it!"

Jason laughed. "It's a deal."


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Authors note - LKHOWARD88 - this is for you. Hope you like it. Arguments aren't really my thing and I was gonna gloss over it but your review made me rethink my decision.

Jack stared at the mess around him. Empty biscuit wrappers littered the floor and beer bottles where scattered over the table. Glancing at his watch, he realised that Sam should have been home from school already. Standing up he decided to try and tidy up just a little bit before the others got home.

Unfortunately for Jack, Teal'c came through the front door at that precise moment – and he did not look happy. Closing the door quietly behind him he approached the living room just as Jack was about to exit with 4 empty bottles in hand.

"Teal'c!" Jack exclaimed as he dropped the bottles onto the floor. "You scared me half to death, buddy!"

Teal'c smiled serenely at him. "Where are Sam and Daniel?" he questioned, feeling slightly strange at not using their full names (chapter 13 of his parenting book suggested that full names be used as punishment). Of course he knew full well that Sam was at the SGC having just left her with a bowl of jello. "Have they not yet returned from school?"  
"Daniel has football practise. Sam," Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "Haven't seen Sam since she stormed out at breakfast."

"Ah, yes, football. I believe Daniel mentioned it last night. How was your day Jack?"

"Oh, you know – the usual."

"I am glad you are enjoying your High School experience – you must tell me all about your day over pizza tonight." Teal'c surveyed the room critically. "After you have tidied this room."  
Jack nodded, relieved that Teal'c hadn't been informed about his truancy and set about tidying as quickly as possible. He wanted the pizza ordered before Daniel and Sam could inform Teal'c about his absence.

--

Pizza ended up arriving before Daniel arrived back from practise and Jack was halfway through his fourth slice, happily telling Teal'c all about his imaginary day.

"English was definitely the most enjoyable lesson. The teachers good looking as well which helps – I got a B on the essay I handed in!" said Jack, the details of his day surprisingly easy to lie about. Jack was just about to tell Teal'c about his sport lesson where he 'tackled his opponent to the ground' when Daniel walked in.

"Hey guys – no Sam?" he interrupted, helping himself to pizza. "What happened, anyway?"

Jack stared at Daniel, perplexed – had something happened to Sam. Was she injured or something?

"Sam is, where is Sam. You said she never returned from school?" questioned Teal'c, sharing a conspiratorial look with Daniel.

"Well, I said I hadn't seen her since breakfast."

"Indeed – Daniel, you all have English together if I am not mistaken."  
Daniel nodded. "Yeah, we do. Why?"

Jack swallowed nervously as Teal'c innocently asked about Daniel's grade.

"Oh – she didn't have time to look over them," shrugged Daniel. "I'm not too fussed."

"Really – and yet Jack managed to receive a 'B'. Daniel you must explain a 'B' to me later."

Jack groaned and put his head on the table. "Alright, alright – I didn't go to school today. Big deal. What happened to Sam?"  
"Did you think I would not find out, Jack O'Neill? I received a call from the headmistress at lunch time, asking where you and Sam both were."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. So Sam skipped school too – this could work to his advantage. And then all hopes were dashed as Teal'c continued.

"Of course, I knew where Sam was – fixing the SGC computer. I told the headmistress the cover story that had been arranged. Something about 'hacking'."

"I take it Sam hasn't fixed the problem then?" asked Daniel. "I had to answer a thousand questions from various students about her. Seems everyone was rather excited about how she was escorted by armed guard from her first lesson."

"Indeed not. Samantha appeared to be struggling when I left. There was talk of bringing in McKay to help."

Jack attempted to escape whilst Daniel and Teal'c were busy discussing what Sam would make of McKay assisting her but stopped when suddenly Teal'c reached out a hand a grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I could not say where you were, O'Neill. You have detention every evening next week."

"Could you not have used the same excuse?" questioned Jack, petulantly.

"That would have been a lie, O'Neill. I do not lie."

"Yet you lied about Carter, um, Sam," pointed out Jack as Daniel retreated from the room.

"That was different, I was under orders from General Hammond. And you should not question your parental figure."  
"What is up with you three?" yelled Jack. "You are not my parent, Teal'c. I am not really a teenager – I am Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force and I am currently living some nightmare."

"You are currently a teenager in my care, O'Neill. Sam and Daniel are coping with the changes."  
"Yeah, well, like I said last night, Sam and Daniel are enjoying playing happy families still – they didn't have a good home life as teenagers so are more than happy to make up for it now!"

Teal'c stood up, towering over O'Neill. "You will show respect to everyone in this house, O'Neill. You are behaving most unlike yourself. This will not continue."

"Whatever," responded Jack. "I'll be in my room."

And before Teal'c could formulate an answer Jack had locked the room to his door and turned his music up full blast – feeling just a little bit sorry for himself.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Authors note - I have added another chapter. Please got to chapter 10 to read. After feedback from this chapter I decided to include a little Jack and Teal'c but it didn't fit at the end of this. Please read and review as always. And I am glad that some people are beginning to come round the Coach. I didn't want him to be unlikeable.

* * *

Sam yawned and reached out blindly for her coffee cup as she stared at the screen in front of her. She had no idea what had caused the malfunction in the system – let alone fix it – but she had managed to turn off the sound. Needless to say, she wasn't happy. Two late nights in a row and she couldn't wait for the weekend. Unfortunately it was still Wednesday night. Sam glanced at her watch for confirmation and sighed, make that Thursday morning.

"Great, Sam, just great. 0600 hours and you have class in 3," she muttered to herself. "Come on, focus."

"You know – talking to yourself doesn't help." Sam jumped at the sound of Daniel's voice coming from the doorway. "I've brought fresh coffee for you. And a bacon and egg McMuffin."  
"Thanks, Daniel – but what are you doing here? What are you even doing up?"

"Oh, you know, beats being at home."

"Oh yeah, I can see that being at home in bed asleep is no way near as interesting as bringing me coffee!"

Daniel sighed. "I wasn't sleeping. Jack and Teal'c have been arguing all night. Jack didn't go to school."  
"I thought so – I didn't see him when I had physics."

Daniel nodded. "So, how's it going? Need a hand?"  
Sam laughed. "I need sleep! Seriously though – I can't find anything wrong with it but the systems still adamant that there's an offworld activation. Unless . . ." Sam's voice trailed off as she began madly tapping at the keyboard.

"Unless?" questioned Daniel.

"Unless the glitch isn't at our end. I'm not sure if it's possible but it could theoretically be alternate gate systems."

"Ok, not following," stated Daniel, coming to stand behind her.

"Ok, well we know that black hole's _can_ cause problems with gate travel. And according to this information," explained Sam, pointing at a diagram on the screen in front of her, "we have one here, by this planet. It's only small but it's only occurred recently. Now according to the mission logs we were scheduled to go to this planet. We would have been due back today."

"So, you're thinking that the offworld activations are other SG1 teams coming back through? Presumably teams that aren't teenagers? But that doesn't make sense. Surely they would have arrived on base if that was the case."  
Sam shook her head. "Not necessarily. I mean, our gate's not active at the moment, and we've kept the iris shut just in case. It seems to be that the signal's straying slightly, the black hole must have displaced it somehow. The gate hasn't activated once – just the alarm system. That, or there's a problem with the gate at the other end."

"Ok, Sam, if you are right, how do we fix it?" asked Daniel.

Sam smiled. "Well, I need to write a programme allowing for that particular black hole. If that doesn't fix the problem then we need to send a team through to fix it.

"And it's taken you nearly 20 hours to figure that out?"

"Just don't say anything. Give me 30 minutes to write a programme allowing for this specific displacement. I don't want to risk going through until I know we'll make it."

Daniel just shook his head. "Sam, we won't be going through either way."  
"I know, really, I do." Sam smiled sadly. "I'm just so used to going through."

"Well, I'll go and inform 'Uncle George'."

Sam nodded, already too engrossed to have noticed Daniel leaving.

* * *

Authors Note:

Managed to get two more chapters done for you. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Sorry if the technical stuff was a bit random, any suggestions for improvement greatly appreciated – all the authors that make it sound simple are amazing because I struggled big time.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note:

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. As always it is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've already got a couple of ideas for a few more chapters so I'll try and update again but no promises.

As always please read and review.

- - - -

Two weeks later saw Nigel Burns storming into Caroline Burghfields office and slamming the door behind him.

"Nigel?" said a rather surprised Caroline, looking up from the mountain of paperwork strewn across the desk. "Don't you have a class to teach right now?"  
Nigel started pacing the rather small office. "I can't do it, Caroline! She's driving me crazy – I refuse to teach her! Refuse! I don't care how but you get that little, little," Nigel struggled to find the right word, "madam, out of my classroom but just make sure that you do."  
Caroline sighed. "Nigel, will you please calm down. Just, focus on the breathing techniques that we went over last semester."  
"I've tried to, Caroline, really I have. But this girl is just not teachable!"

Caroline put her pen down as she realised that getting the man in front of her out of her office quickly was not going to happen. Nigel Burns could be hard work at times. Rumour was that he had had a wonderful career as a working scientist until a nervous breakdown some twenty-five years previously had seen him enter the teaching profession instead. Caroline would be the first to admit that he wasn't the most suitable teacher but he turned up, the class passed and no-one else seemed to want the job.

"Nigel, what is the problem? Would I be correct in assuming that the girl in question is Samantha Carter?" asked Caroline patiently as she indicated the chair opposite. "Please, take a seat."  
"She is rude, obnoxious, doesn't want to listen - let alone learn anything! She's walked out of my class five times in the three weeks that she has been in this school, Caroline! Five times! Once by armed guard! What am I supposed to do with her?"

Caroline smiled slightly. The girl was certainly opinionated when it came to her physics class but Caroline doubted she was trying to be awkward. "Nigel – none of her other teachers have indicated a having a problem with her. A few have mentioned that she's slightly distracted during class but they've attributed it to boredom. She's a bright girl, Nigel, who recently lost her parents and on top of everything is trying to adjust to High School."

"I will not teach her!" he said adamantly. "She actually lectured me about the grade I gave her in her latest essay – in front of everyone, Caroline!"

"I see. Have you tried talking to her?"

"She has the wildest theories on science I have ever come across, is unable to provide any evidence and talks to me as if she should be taking the class," continued Nigel, completely oblivious to Caroline's question. "I don't think the girl really understands what I am trying to teach her."

"Nigel! Have you tried talking to her?" repeated Caroline, feeling slightly exasperated with the man in front of her.

Nigel was at a loss for words. "I, I, um, I, well."  
Caroline raised her hand to cut him off. "I'll take that as a no. Where is she now?"

Nigel shrugged, not really caring where the girl was.

"Ok, leave it with me, Nigel, I'll see what I can sort out."

"Thank you, Caroline."

Caroline watched him leave and picked up the phone to call registry. "Helen – could you bring me Samantha Carter's file please?" she asked as she wondered how she fix this.

- - - -

Sam approached the office cautiously. It wasn't that she was nervous as such – she'd been to the principal's office in previous schools more than she cared to remember – it was the fact that Teal'c was with her. Along with Daniel she had been attempting to teach him about parenting 'Earth-style' but he had been more interested in reading his books (the collection seemed to be getting bigger and Sam had no idea where he was getting them from). Nervously she knocked on the door and waited for a response before walking in.

Caroline looked up from her desk, Sam's file on her hand, and stood up. "Mr Murray, nice to meet you," she greeted, holding out her hand. Teal'c looked at the outstretched hand rather dubiously before shaking it briefly. "Please, take a seat, both of you. Now then, Samantha, I had a meeting with your Physics teacher today, and I have to say it wasn't the first."

Caroline took a second to observe the young girl in front of her. She seemed calm enough and Caroline was having trouble trying to reconcile the young lady in front of her with the rather outspoken image she had from Nigel. "Do you enjoy science, Samantha?"

"Please, call me Sam," replied the girl. "And to answer your question, yes I enjoy science."

"Sam, I have here glowing reports from all your teachers, you're achieving top marks in all your classes and yet Mr Burns says that you are a disruptive influence."

"With all due respect, Ma'am, Mr Burns shouldn't be teaching science," Sam stated.

Caroline nodded thoughtfully. "Well then we seem to have a slight dilemma. Young lady, Mr Burns is a highly respected teacher who has been with us for a number of years. The majority of his students achieve top marks. Mr Murray – is there any light you can shed on this?"  
Teal'c blinked in confusion and looked around the room. Leaning over to Sam he whispered, "I do not understand, Samantha Carter."  
"She means is there anything you can say to help her understand," she whispered back smiling.

Caroline watched the exchange with interest. Her initial phone call to Mr Murray had left her wondering about him, and the man in front of her was as mysterious as the first impression had led her to believe.

"Samantha Carter's mother was a scientist."

Caroline waited for him to say more but was disappointed – although not surprised – when he remained silent. "And up until recently she was in charge of Sam's education?"

"Indeed."  
"Sam – how would you feel about studying something else? Maybe something that would be a bit more challenging for you? You are obviously a very gifted young lady but maybe High School Science isn't the right thing for you to be learning." Caroline smiled at the girl in front of her. "Maybe a language?"

"I agree, Ma'am, I don't think High School Science is for me. May I have a few days to think about it?"

Caroline nodded, impressed with the articulate young lady in front of her. "Of course. Why don't you take the weekend to think about it – maybe talk to your guardian and adoptive brothers – and get back to me first thing on Monday?"  
Sam nodded. "Thank you. I will let you know what my decision will be."

Caroline smiled and indicated for them to leave. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr Murray. I will see you on Monday, Sam."


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note:

Please let me know what you think. The story can go a couple of ways after this and feedback would be greatly appreciated!!

…

Whilst Sam and Teal'c were talking to Caroline Burghfield, Jack was sat in the SGC infirmary undergoing a range of tests.

"Colonel, if you didn't complain so much this would have been finished 30 minutes ago," stated Janet Fraiser, drawing a final vial of blood from Jack's arm.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Doc," replied Jack, wincing as the needle came out. "Tell me again why I'm having tests and Carter and Daniel avoid them?"

Janet smiled slightly, shaking her head. "We've already been over this. You're not acting like yourself, and it's getting worse. We're worried, Colonel. But don't worry – they have routine examinations coming up soon."

"Yeah – they're acting so normal. Carter's walking out of lessons, got older guys hanging off her every word and Daniel's," Jack stopped suddenly. "I guess Daniel's being himself."

"All done – now then it wasn't that bad surely? And Sam always has older guys 'hanging of her every word' as you so eloquently put it," replied Janet, looking pointedly at Jack as she said it.

"Oh jeez, does everyone know how I feel about her?"

Janet nodded. "Even Cassie, Sir. Talking of which, she misses you all and wants to know if she can come round for a couple of hours on Sunday. If it's not a problem?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Let's see, Sunday, spend time with strange alien girl that we rescued from a desolate planet. Nope, not a problem. If the weather's good we'll have a barbeque."

"I'll let her know," laughed Janet. "I should have your test results back in two hours. Will you be on base still?"

"I will be in my quarters, Doc."

Janet mock saluted, glad that Jack seemed to be more at ease now that he was back on base, even if it was only for a few hours. "In which case, I will let you know as soon as the results are in."

. . . . . .

Daniel laughed at a joke as he made his way off the pitch after practise.

"So, Daniel," said Corey, flinging an arm around his neck, "you coming out for pizza tonight, right?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "You've already asked me this five times – yes."

Corey grinned. "Good, you played well today, mate, you might just make the starting team for next week's game!"

"Do you think so?" asked Daniel eagerly. He was really enjoying being on the football team. So far it had kept him out of the way of the school bullies and he'd discovered that he could actually have an intelligent conversation with most of them. It turned out that Jason had high expectations of his team – they needed to have an above average grade level across their subjects to play ball. Daniel had the sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the back injury Jason had sustained during college football that had ended both his scholarship and his dreams of the future.

"Daniel – trust me. The way you're going you're a shoe in. Now, about tonight, you are bringing your sort-of sister aren't you?" asked Corey, a stupid grin on his face which made Daniel roll his eyes.

"I don't make Sam's decisions for her, I already told you that."

"Come on, Daniel. You have to admit that she's hot! Just bring her along. I just want to get to know her a little bit outside of physics," begged Corey.

"She's my sister! I don't see her like that but I'll ask," replied Daniel making Corey jump into the air and ran the rest of the way to the showers. "I'm not promising she'll come though!" he yelled after him.

. . . . .

"You did what?" said Sam, choking on the glass of water she'd been drinking.

"I said I'd ask if you wanted to join us for pizza," repeated Daniel, wincing as Sam slammed the glass down on the table. "I didn't say you'd come, Sam."

"Could you have given me any less notice? You leave in 30 minutes? What the hell am I supposed to wear?"

"You don't have to – wait, you'll come?" said Daniel, blinking.

"Yes I'll come. Corey's alright – besides I tell him how I managed to escape physics permanently," shrugged Sam.

"You're going to make Jack jealous, aren't you?" questioned Daniel.

"Hey, it's not like it's a date, right? Just a group of kids hanging out," she stated. "And at least he doesn't look older than me, right?"

Daniel shook his head. "Can you and Jack just make up already?"

"It's not that simple, Daniel. Maybe we just aren't meant to be together."

Daniel suddenly enveloped Sam in a hug. "You're meant to be happy, Sam. If Jack makes you happy then you're meant to be together."  
"Thanks, Daniel," she replied, hugging him back. "Now, go get ready. And wear the new black top you bought with Janet the other day!" he yelled as Sam raced up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note:

As always please read and review. Nothing major going on in this chapter.

. . . . . . . . . .

Janet stared at the results in front of her - Jack's hormones were all over the place. No wonder he'd been acting so strange. Eyes staying firmly on the screen in front of her she grasped for the phone she knew would be within arms reach and dialled George.

"_Hammond."_

"Sir, its Fraiser. I've got Colonel O'Neill's test results in front of me."

"_Well, what's the diagnosis?"_

"We were right, Sir. Colonel O'Neill has hormone levels through the roof. I'm recommending he begin a course of hormone supplements immediately to counteract the effects and I'd like him restricted to base for the nest 24 hours to monitor him."

"_Of course, Dr. Have you told him yet?"  
_Janet shook her head. "Not yet, Sir. I've only just got the results."  
_"Ok. I'm on my way down. We'll tell him together, Dr. With the way he's been acting I'm leaving nothing to chance."_

"He was fine when he was here earlier, Sir," objected Janet.

"_Either way, I'm leaving nothing to chance. I will be there shortly."_

Janet sighed and hung up the phone.

. . . . . . . . .

Walking into the restaurant arm in arm, Daniel was the first one to catch sight of the football team.

"They're over there, Sam," he said, pointing towards the rather full table where loud laughter was coming from.

"Do I look alright?" she asked, worriedly. "I'm not over dressed, am I?"

"Sam, I've already told you – you look amazing. So calm down and lets make friends with the High School students," he said, his tone teasing towards the end. "Oh, great," he said as they got nearer to the table.

"What's wrong, Daniel?" Sam asked, scanning the room as she tried to identify the potential problem.

"Becky's sat with them," he explained, when Sam didn't seem to be catching on.

"Becky as in history Becky?" she asked.

"Yep, Becky as in history Becky," he replied. "Just what I needed," he muttered to himself.

"We don't have to stay too long," she whispered. "We'll just say we have curfew or something."

Daniel nodded, glumly. He had the feeling that in between Corey flirting with Sam and Becky interrogating him 'curfew' wouldn't come round fast enough.

. . . . . . . . .

Jack was on the defensive the moment he entered the room and spotted George. _This can't be good,_ he thought to himself. "So, Doc, what's the diagnosis then? Am I dangerous?" he asked, arms crossed tightly across his chest.

Janet exchanged a look with George. "Jack, your hormone levels are not normal. Now, I don't know what's caused it. I would say it was something on that planet but Sam and Daniel don't appear to be showing any signs that they are suffering from the same problem. It could be to do with age-"

"Are you saying I'm old, Doc?" interrupted Jack.

"No, Sir, I am merely hypothesising that the fact that you _are_ older than the other members of SG1 _could _be a reason why only you are affected," replied Janet evenly.

"So, basically, I'm old," repeated Jack with conviction.

"Colonel, if you're going to continue putting words in my mouth I won't bother explaining and we'll go straight to the treatment," said Janet sharply.

George looked at his small doctor and chuckled to himself. Janet could certainly throw her weight around when she wanted to and George was pleased, he'd been concerned teenage Jack would be a problem. But then, he'd forgotten Janet had a teenager of her own at home. "I'll leave you two to talk it out," he told Janet. "You appear to have everything under control."

"I always do, Sir," she replied. "So, _Jack_, what way is it going to be?" If Jack O'Neill was going to act like a teenager, Janet decided, she would play along with him.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Your way, I guess," he said sulkily.

"My way it is then. Your body had to change more than Sam's and Daniel's to become this age. Now they may start to show symptoms, they may not. At the moment _you_ are the only one and as such the only one I am currently concerned about."

Jack looked at the floor, scuffing his foot along the ground. "So – how do we fix it, Doc?"

"Hormone shots," Janet said simply.

"Needles?" complained Jack. "You have got to be kidding me – there has to be another way to do this?" he begged.

"Yep – but the shots will be more effective. We'll start you on the drugs tomorrow if the shot works, but you'll need shots until Monday," Janet explained.

"And there's no way I can dissuade you from this?"

"None what so ever, Colonel," agreed Janet cheerfully, preparing the needle.

"Could I pull rank?" asked Jack, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Jack!" Janet said, warningly, giving him the 'don't even go there' look she had perfected years previously.

"Fine, fine, but can I go home afterwards?"  
"I'm afraid not. Consider yourself confined to base for the next 24 hours," said Janet. "And yes, General Hammond is fully aware of my decision."

Jack sighed and rolled up his sleeve, hell, he may as well get it over with quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

"Daniel! Sam!" called Corey, as he spotted them saunter towards them. Watching them he found himself feeling jealous of Daniel. Sam was evidently very comfortable around him as they walked towards them arm in arm. Corey had to admit that he was slightly puzzled by their relationship. They were closer than any brother and sister he knew and he hoped that Daniel wasn't going to be an issue if he asked Sam out on a date. "Daniel, I think you know everyone here – oh, this is my cousin, Becky," said Corey as Sam and Daniel sat down.

Becky playfully swatted Corey on the arm. "I know who Daniel is, Corey. We have history together. Hi, Daniel," she said as she shifted in her seat so that she was slightly closer to him.

Corey threw Daniel an apologetic look. "Sam this is the football team, team this is Sam – Daniel's 'not-quite sister'."

Sam laughed at Corey's attempt at introductions. "Hi guys. It's nice to meet you, Becky. Daniel's told me so much about you; it's nice to put a face to the name."

Becky smiled at Sam's comment, she had a feeling she was going to like the blonde girl very much. Daniel, however, wasn't as thrilled at Sam's comment and sent her a murderous look.

"We can only stay until ten," said Daniel, looking Sam straight in the eyes. "We have curfew, thanks to Sam."

"What did you do?" asked Corey.

"Oh, you know, getting asked to drop physics didn't go down to well," she said quickly. Trust Daniel to blame curfew at such a ridiculously early hour on her.

"You're dropping physics?" said Corey, dejectedly.

"I don't really have a choice. But I'm not sure yet. We get to discuss options tomorrow." Sam gave him one of her smiles and Corey grinned back.

"I've already ordered a bunch of pizzas, but if there's one you really like then say and we can get that one too," he said.

"Hey, I'm easy – pizza's pizza," replied Sam, flicking through the menu anyway.

"So, Daniel," said Becky. "You never said Sam was a girl."

Daniel groaned inwardly. "You never asked."

"But the way you talked, I got the impression that Sam and Jack were both boys."

Daniel laughed. "Sam's definitely a girl, Becky. But she can play with the boys better than most boys can."

Becky didn't seem too impressed with this answer. "Do you like her?" she asked bluntly.

Daniel looked at Becky in shock. No-one had ever asked him that before. "I, um, I. Well, it doesn't matter," he replied watching Corey and Sam flirt, oblivious to Becky's question.

"I like you," she said and Daniel swallowed hard. "As a friend," she finished quickly. "Can we be friends, Daniel?" she asked, a smile on her face.

Daniel nodded glumly. "Sure, we can be friends."

Becky's eyes lit up. "So, as friends, tell me – Jack isn't short for Jackie is it?"

* * *

Jack didn't think his evening could get much worse. Being confined to base wasn't his idea off fun. He'd tried to leave and had quickly regretted it when Janet informed him that if he ever tried that again she'd have him confined to the infirmary quicker than he could say 'potato'. On top of that she'd ordered sleep so he was currently confined to quarters despite it only being 2200. He'd decided that crossing Janet probably wasn't in his best interests - especially since she controlled the size of the needles and how long he was going to be confined for.

He had tried calling Sam and Daniel at home earlier in the evening. He'd decided that he missed talking to them and wanted to fill them in on what was going on, but no-one was at home. Lying back on his bed he wondered what he could do to pass the time and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Sam had to admit that the evening had been a success. She was pretty certain that Corey was interested and if he was then it as only a matter of time before he asked her out. She wasn't too sure what she was going to do then but it should at least give Jack something to think about when he found out.

Daniel didn't have the same enthusiasm about the evening. "You completely ignored me, Sam! You left me to deal with Becky – by myself!"

"Daniel, I'm sorry. I've already said it countless times," she replied exasperatedly.

"Just, don't do it again – please?" he begged, eyes wide.

Sam laughed. "I'll try my best. I'm going to my room – get some assignments done and free up the weekend."

Daniel nodded. "Think I'm just going to go to bed."

AUTHORS NOTE

Hi guys. Sorry it's been a while since an update. I've not been very well and work has been hectic so I've not been able to write anything. Hope to get some more written later and will update as soon as I can.

As always reviews – positive or negative – are greatly appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

By the time Jack arrived home the next day Sam and Daniel were back to being friends – Daniel having apologised by way of presenting Sam with a cup of coffee at 3am when he heard her typing away at her computer still.

"Hey, guys. What did I miss?" he asked as he and Teal'c walked through the door.

"Jack!" exclaimed Sam. "Janet let you out then?"  
"Yes. Daniel," he said nodding in acknowledgment of the archaeologist's presence.

"We were just about to figure out what Sam should study instead of Physics," said Daniel, grinning. It was good to see Sam and Jack at least talking to each other again and he hoped that it would last. _Maybe the few days apart has done them both good,_ he thought to himself.

"Dropping physics, Sam?" queried Jack in amusement.

"Not dropping, exactly," replied Sam, blushing.

"I don't understand."

Sam and Daniel exchanged glances. "Well, I was asked to leave the class," replied Sam eventually.

Jack laughed. "So you really did annoy the hell out of your teachers the first time round then?"  
"Oh yeah, but I was never asked to leave the class before," said Sam as she folded her arms defensively.

"We were trying to think of a language that might interest Sam. The principal recommended it," said Daniel as he drained his coffee cup.

"Languages, Sam? Really?" asked Jack. "I didn't really see you as the type."

Sam nodded. "Languages wouldn't be my first choice, sorry, Daniel. But unless you have any other bright ideas, Jack, I need to decide on a language to study by 0900 on Monday morning."  
Sam watched as a smile crept over Jack's face. "You know what, _Major_, for once I think I may have just the solution for your little predicament."

"Care to share the idea with the rest of us?" asked Daniel.

"Cooking," he stated, looking very pleased with himself.

"Cooking? You have to be kidding me!" responded Sam as Daniel started to laugh. "I burn toast! I mean – who burns toast!"

"Learning to cook would be a valuable resource, Samantha Carter," interjected Teal'c, raising an eyebrow he continued, "Do you not agree?"

"You know, I think Jack may be onto something," said Daniel, pushing his glasses back up. "I mean learning a language can be fun but learning to cook would be a useful skill."

"Do I have a choice in this?" she asked, feeling herself being backed into a corner. She hated it when they ganged up on her.

This time it was Jack and Daniel who shared a look before both turning to Sam and saying: "Nope, none whatsoever, Sam."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE

Just another quick update. The next couple of chapters are likely to be shorter than normal as I try and get the story where it needs to be to move forward.

Again, thank you to everyone who takes the time to review. Greatly appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

"Cassandra Fraiser if you're not ready to go in exactly twenty seconds then you can stay here!" shouted Janet as she balanced her homemade potato salad in one arm whilst attempting to hold house keys, car keys and mobile phone in the other.

"But, Mom, I can't find anything to wear!" Cassie yelled back, leaning over the banister to glare at her adoptive mother.

"Cassie, what you have on is fine, it's just Sam, Jack and Daniel and some other people from the base," reasoned Janet. "They don't care what you wear as long as you show up."

"But, Mom, I want to look nice!"

Janet rolled her eyes at Cassie's whining tone. "Young lady, I think I preferred you when you were 12," she admonished. "Five minutes, Cassie. I'll load this stuff into the car."  
Cassie squealed in delight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she yelled as she ran into her room and continued pulling clothes out of her wardrobe haphazardly.

Janet shook her head and pressed '2' on her speed dial. "Sam? It's Janet. We've been delayed; Cassie's had a wardrobe crisis. We shouldn't be too long. Tell Teal'c not to start without us."

* * *

Putting her phone down, Sam continued chopping the lettuce. The house was a hive of activity with numerous people walking in and out carrying an assortment of food and drinks. In fact Sam was pretty certain that the SGC must be running on limited personnel as most of the key people were currently in her back garden where Jack and Daniel were attempting to figure out how to use the new barbeque.

"Where do you want these?" asked George, indicating the steaks he had in his hand.

"Oh, um, put them in the fridge for now, I think the guys are struggling to get a flame," she explained when George gave her a sceptical look.

"Need a hand?" he asked, looking around a kitchen that he was pretty certain had been tidy before Sam entered it.

Sam looked at the pile of lettuce in front of her and dumped it into the bin. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Sam, you know as well as I do – if I don't mean it then I don't ask. Besides, I can see that you still can't chop a lettuce any better than you could when you were 12."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I don't think the guys really want to eat mushy lettuce," agreed Sam.

"The guys? Personally I was thinking abut myself, Sammy," he replied in his Texan-drawl. "Now then – where's a bigger knife?" he asked, disregarding the pathetic knife that Sam had been using.

* * *

In the garden Jack and Daniel weren't getting very far. Teal'c was studying the instructions which Jack had disregarded immediately.

"_T, it's a gas barbeque – not rocket science. We do not need to read the manual," he'd said looking at the 50 page booklet._

"_I do not understand, O'Neill. Is the book not supposed to make this easier?"_

"_No. Instruction manuals don't always help," explained Jack as Daniel took the various parts out of the box. _

"_Daniel Jackson – I believe that O'Neill is wrong," stated Teal's, turning towards Daniel._

_Daniel shook his head. "It should be fairly simple, Teal'c. We won't need that."_

Teal'c had reluctantly put the manual down, only to pick it back up after the third attempt at putting it together had failed miserably.

Looking between the diagram and the real version Teal'c spotted what the problem was. Walking over he picked up a part that Jack had left on the floor, claiming it wasn't needed, and attached it the barbeque, pressed a button and watched as barbeque sprang to life.

"I believe it is now working," he said before walking towards the house.

Jack and Daniel looked at the contraption in amazement before they both dived for the abandoned booklet.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note:

Just a quick update - I will try to upload more on Saturday. Don't think I'll have time until then.

As always, read and review. The comments are taken on board.

* * *

By the time Jason arrived at the barbeque, the party was in full swing. Standing on the doorstep he contemplated the wisdom of accepting Murray's invite. He'd been flattered that Murray considered him enough of a friend to invite him to the somewhat impromptu barbeque but he was also somewhat wary of being the odd one out. Taking a breath he rang the bell, but wasn't surprised when no-one answered the door. Turning the handle he walked in, heading towards the kitchen but stopped outside when he heard a female voice giggling.

"_Sam, you are joking aren't you?"_

"_Nope, not a bit. He's infatuated," came the giggling reply. _

"_I think you need to play it carefully, you don't know what the consequences could be – Sam, he's a High School Student!" _

"_So am I, Janet! Unless you hadn't noticed!" was the indignant response._

Listening in, Jason was confused. What was the problem with Sam dating someone her own age?

"_Sam you know full well what I mean! What happens when this is all sorted and, well, you know - what happens then?"  
"What is it with everyone? Everyone's either too old or too young for me! Maybe I should just talk to Cassie about it – she'd understand!"_ Jason could just imagine Sam stamping her foot in frustration. Not that it was something he'd ever seen her do, but she was clearly angry enough.

"_Don't you dare, Sam! I am quite happy for my daughter to discover the thrills of dating when she's older!" _The tone was good-natured enough but Jason was pretty certain there was a warning laced in the voice as well. _"What about that Coach that had Jack all wound up? Or Jack, for that matter?" _

The comment was followed by an exclamation of _"Janet!"_ and Sam coughing. _Must have been mid-swig, _he surmised.Deciding he'd heard enough of the conversation Jason strolled into the kitchen to see a slightly intoxicated Sam talking to a shorter lady who Jason decided must be Janet.

"Hello, Samantha," he greeted, making his presence known. "Where do you want the beer?"

Sam looked mortified and felt her face slowly going bright red. Embarrassed she spun to face Janet. "How long was he there?" she whispered. "Do you think he heard?"

Janet shook her head. "I believe there is a collection in the yard. I'm Janet."

Jason looked at the proffered hand and shook it tentatively, surprised by the strength in the grip. "Jason. Nice to meet you, Janet."

"Forgive, Sam. She's had one to many beers, I'm afraid," laughed Janet, stepping neatly away from the hand that Sam tried to playfully swat her with.

"Isn't she a bit too young to drink?" he questioned, perplexed by the relationship portrayed by the two women – they were definitely interacting as close friends rather than adult and teenager.

"Sam and the guys make their own decisions, although as their doctor I recommend drinking in small amounts if they must," explained Janet, giving Sam a stern look that Jason decided would have been enough to keep him away from the beer.

"Doctor? So you're not in the air force either?" he said, slightly relieved from the discovery.

"Oh, I'm in the Air Force," she said, a response that Jason hadn't been expecting.

"Janet's the chief medical officer," supplied Sam, finally turning around and giving Jason a small apologetic smile.

Jason shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I think I'll go find Murray," he said, making a hasty exit.

"I like him, Sam," said Janet watching the Coach as he disappeared into the garden. "But I think we should go rescue Daniel from Cassie. I think she's developed a small crush on our resident archaeologist and soon-to-be football star!"

Sam giggled. "It could be worse – at least the infatuation started _after_ he turned 16. With any luck as soon as this problem is fixed, Cassie will loose all interest."

"I hope so, Sam. And I have a feeling that Daniel is wishing for the exact same thing!"


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHORS NOTE:

Two short chapters for you all. As usual please read and review. Hope you like them. Sorry I didn't update sooner, got called into work at the last minute. Hope to have more up later today or tomorrow.

* * *

Sam and Janet found the rest of SG1 and Cassie sat on the decking – Cassie's chair practically on top of Daniel's who from the looks of it had been trying to edge his away slowly until he ran out of room.

"You two finish your little chat?" quizzed Jack, looking up at the pair, beer bottle balanced precariously on his knee.

"Oh, I don't know – I'm sure we could find more to chat about if you don't want our company," replied Janet, motioning to Sam that they should leave.

Daniel caught the sign and shot to his feet. "No, stay, really," he said quickly, shooting pleading eyes over at Janet. "Please?" he mouthed.

"Fine, we'll stay – but any indication that we're not wanted and we're gone," warned Sam, sitting down.

"Ok, ok, whatever," said Jack nonchalantly.

Janet leaned over to him and whispered, "I think you've had enough beer for one day, Colonel."

"No more than Carter," he argued defensively, hugging his bottle close.

"I don't think so, Jack. Sam's tipsy – you are quite clearly drunk. How many have you had Jack?" she asked, eyes scanning the floor and taking in the amount of empty bottles littering the area.

"Two or three," he replied, shrugging.

"O'Neill has consumed eight that I am aware of," interjected Teal'c.

"Thanks, T. Land me in it with the Doc why don't you," was Jack's sarcastic response.

"I hope that you haven't been drinking, Daniel. We've got an early practice in the morning," said Jason as he strolled over to the group.

"Um, hi, Coach. When did you get here?" asked Daniel, blinking and trying to discreetly move his beer bottles closer to where Jack was sat.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then, shall I?" Daniel nodded in defeat.

"Cassie – come sit over here with me and let Jason sit down," said Janet, realising they were a seat short.

"I was here first," shot back Cassie. "Why can't Sam sit with you?"

"Cassie," warned Janet. "Just come and sit over here."

"Fine," she snapped, crossing to where her mother was sat on a bench.

"So, Jason – been in Colorado all your life?" questioned Janet.

"No. I grew up in Washington," he began but was interrupted when an older man approached.

"Doctor, I need you on base, there's been an emergency. Murray – I need you too," said George Hammond.

"What sort of emergency?" asked Sam curiously.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about, Sammy. Just one of the scientists blowing up a lab," he chuckled, trying to keep his tone light. "Janet – I will need you there."

"Ok, but what about Cassie? It's getting late and you know I don't like leaving her home alone."

"I'm not going to throw a party or anything, Mom!" said Cassie, hands on hips. "I'm 14!"

"I'm afraid this might be an all-nighter, Janet," was George's apologetic response.

"Leave Cassie with us," offered Jack. "She can bunk in with Sam."

"Not acceptable," responded Janet as Cassie's eyes lit up. "You three have too much alcohol in your system to look after Cassie."

"Why I don't I baby-sit?" offered Jason. "I only live up the road."

"Thank you, Jason, really, but we can't allow you to change your plans for us."

"Really, it's not a problem. If it was I wouldn't have offered."

"Hey – I don't a sitter!" came Jack's indignant response, having caught on to what was being discussed.

"I disagree, Jack," said Janet, her tone indicating to everyone that the subject was not up for discussion. "I'll see you later, Cassie."

"Well then, that's settled. Back to base, everyone," said George, rounding up the few remaining personnel who hadn't already left for the mountain.

"I'll be in my room," said Jack, heading inside. "I don't need to be looked after."

"I think I'll do the same," added Daniel. "I'll have another read of my history essay."  
Jason looked at the two girls. "So, ladies, shall we begin to tidy up this mess?" he asked, although both Cassie and Sam knew it wasn't really an option to say 'no'. Instead both girls groaned and headed inside to fetch bags.


	20. Chapter 20

A few hours later found Sam, Cassie and Jason in the living room watching a movie. Cassie had chosen Star Wars – much to Jason's delight and Sam's disgust (one of the episodes was played at least every time Teal'c chose a film). With the film coming to an end Sam looked at the girl sat next to her and found her to be fast asleep.

"Seems such a shame to wake her," whispered Sam. "She looks so peaceful."

Jason nodded in agreement, turning off the dvd player and lowering the volume on the television.

"I don't suppose you could carry her to my room, could you?" asked Sam.

"Sure, lead the way," he replied, walking over to where the girls had positioned themselves earlier on in the evening and scooping her up easily.

Carrying her up the stairs, Jason was relieved to discover that Sam's room was the first door you came to. He was pretty certain that Cassie wouldn't way anything awake, but asleep she was a dead weight. Sam opened the door and threw her covers back. "Just pop her in there, I'll be down in a sec," she said, beginning to tug off Cassie's socks as soon as Jason had laid her down.

"Ok, I'll just go check on the boys. See if they're still awake."

"Oh, I'm sure Daniel will be," replied Sam, closing the door behind him as she ushered him out of the room.

Jason smiled as Sam closed the door behind him. Sam really did have him puzzled. She certainly acted a lot more mature than other girls at the high school and her interactions with Cassie definitely had a maternal quality to them. Finding Jack's room he knocked lightly before opening the door a bit.

"You awake?" he asked. Not getting a response he pushed the door open further to find Jack's back to him. Crossing the room he peered over the boy's sleeping form and discovered that he was fast asleep. Satisfied with the discovery he left the room, and headed towards the next door on the landing. Repeating the process, he knocked on the door and pushed it open.

The curtains were still open and moonlight streamed in, casting a strange glow over the room. A single bed was pushed into the far corner with a few pieces of furniture scattered around the other walls, with candles covering most of the surfaces. Deciding the room was most definitely _not_ Daniel's and thinking the room was slightly strange he closed the door quickly.

The next two doors he came to he disregarded in his search. The first door was slightly ajar and the tiling on the floor told him that it was a bathroom and the second door was clearly a storage cupboard.

That left two more doors. Picking randomly between the two he knocked on the one that would have been the larger of the two in his house. Not getting a response he pushed it open and saw Daniel sprawled on his bed, fast asleep, glasses still on and a book across his chest. Jason smiled at the sight and pried the book from his hands, placing it on the bed side table, carefully removed Daniel's glasses and put them neatly on top of the book. Free from the obstacles Daniel took the opportunity to roll onto his side, the sudden movement startling Jason who froze momentarily. Satisfied that the boy was still asleep he headed downstairs, and waited for Sam.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam found Jason in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep, Sam?" he asked, glancing at the clock.

"I don't sleep much," she said, shrugging. "Nor does Daniel."  
"Fair enough, tea?"

Sam pulled a face. "Any chance of a coffee?" she asked hopefully, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"At half past eleven? Not a chance, Samantha."

"I'll leave it then, thanks."

Jason looked at her thoughtfully before grabbing a second cup from the cupboard and making her a weak coffee anyway. "What the hell, you kids seem to do what you want," he said in explanation when Sam threw him a confused look.

"I'm not a kid!" she replied, hotly.

"Sam – you're sixteen. That makes you a kid in my book," Jason said gently, pushing the cup towards her. "Take it before I change my mind. Cassie's a sweet girl."  
"She is. She's amazing. Janet dotes on her," smiled Sam, sipping her coffee.

"You and Janet seem close."

"We are. Jason, why all the questions?" asked Sam, curiously.

"I'm just making conversation, Samantha. And I must admit – your family isn't exactly normal. Maybe I'm just a bit intrigued."  
"By my family - or me?" she asked boldly.

"Samantha – I don't think we should finish this conversation," Jason warned.

"Why? I know you like me, Jason. It's obvious. The flirting, the looks – why don't you just admit it?"

"Look, I'll admit I find you intriguing. You're not like other 16 year old girls, Sam. But you're wrong if you think that it's anything else."

Sam looked her cup, slightly hurt. "Jason – I need to ask you something and I want you to promise me you'll tell me the truth."

"I can't make promises, Sam. I may not be able to keep them."

"Please," she begged. "Just one honest answer. That's all I want."  
Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine. One question," he said, giving in to the blonde haired girl although he knew it was a bad idea.

Sam walked slowly to where he was, stopping just in front of where he stood. She'd been looking at the floor as she made her way over to him but when she stopped she bit her lip slightly before looking up at him. "If I wasn't 16 – would you be interested in taking this further?"

Jason was stunned. Of all the questions he'd been expecting it hadn't been that one. Maybe a 'do you like me?' but not anything as blunt as what had tumbled out of her mouth.

"Honestly? Sam, if you weren't still at school I wouldn't have met you and it wouldn't matter. I can't give you the answer you want, Samantha," he explained, the look in his eyes begging her to let the matter drop.

Sam allowed the hurt to shine in her eyes briefly before she let the military mask cloud her features, making it impossible for Jason to tell what she was thinking. Taking a breath Sam allowed her hand to snake behind Jason's neck and pulled him into a kiss. It had been too long since he'd had a girl make the first move and Jason was too stunned to resist and his mouth eagerly responded to the contact.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE

I was hoping to make this chapter a bit longer but this seemed a logical place to end it. Hope you like it. And thank you to anyone who reviews. The comments are appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

Coming to his senses Jason pulled away from Sam and moved to stand behind the counter. "That shouldn't have happened," he stated simply.

"Why not? I keep trying to tell you I'm not a child!" she said hotly. "I'm not."  
"Samantha – I'm a teacher at your school! It would be irresponsible of me to let anything happen!" he shot back.

"Well – what about when I leave school? We could -"

"Don't even go there, Sam! I don't want to have this conversation with you again – you got it? Yes, I like you. I think I would be stupid not to admit that after what just happened, you're smart enough to guess from my response anyway. But, Sam, don't you even _think_ about repeating this stunt because I won't be so tolerant next time. Whether you like it or not, Samantha, you _are_ 16 years old. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up."

"Why won't you listen to me? I'm not just some innocent 16 year old girl who doesn't understand how the world works. I've seen and done stuff you couldn't even imagine!" Sam attempted to step closer to him but changed her mind when she saw the look he was giving her.

"Stop it, Sam. This ends right now!"

"Fine. Do what everyone else does and pretend that I don't matter. I'm used to it."

"Sam, please don't be upset. I don't know what guys have done to hurt you in the past and I wish to God that this wasn't adding to it but we both know this couldn't happen."

Sam nodded. "I know. Deep down I do know that. Guess I'm just a sucker for putting myself out there to get trampled on."

"Sam," began Jason, feeling sorry for the girl.

"Don't, please. I don't need your pity, Jason. Just – maybe you should go? Cassie's asleep. Janet won't mind."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Please," she begged. "Just go. I'll call if there are any problems."

Jason reluctantly agreed. "Promise me you'll call if there are any problems?"

Sam nodded and watched Jason leave, waiting for him to go before allowing the tears to fall and collapsing to the floor in a heap.

Sam was still in the same place an hour later when Daniel crept downstairs to get a glass of water. Seeing her on the floor he abandoned his plans for a drink and hurried over to her and swept her into a hug.

"Sam? What happened?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"I just . . . don't think I can talk about it right now. It's slightly embarrassing," she admitted.

"Sam, whatever it is it can't be that bad. It's not like you jumped the Coach or anything," he said, trying to make her feel better. Sam just burst into tears again and at first Daniel was confused as to why and then understanding suddenly dawned on him. "You did, didn't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Sam nodded. "Why do I do it to myself, Daniel? Why do I choose the guys that I can't have?"

"They just don't know what they're missing out on. But, Sam, did you really expect the Coach to do anything?"  
Sam shook her head. "No, not really. I just . . . I really want to be myself again. I want this nightmare to end and go back to exploring and ignoring personal feelings."

"It could be worse," said Daniel consolingly.

"How, Daniel. Please tell me how?" said Sam, not really believing.

"You could have Cassie chasing you," he said deadpan. The comment had the desired effect and Sam dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Come on, I think you could do with getting some sleep," said Daniel standing up and pulling Sam to her feet.

"Yeah, but Cassie's in my room and I really don't want to wake her up and have this conversation with her."

"Well crash in my room then. It's not like we haven't shared a tent off world."

Sam nodded. "Dr Jackson – I might just take you up on that offer," she said teasingly.

Daniel smiled, glad to have a happier Sam back.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hope you liked it and just to stress that Sam and Daniel – completely platonic relationship.


	23. Chapter 23

AUTHORS NOTE:

Whilst I had the time to write I thought I may as well continue. So here's another chapter. Please leave a review though. It's a bit disconcerting to know you've spent all day writing these chapters (ok and watching stargate at the same time) and only having one review – _Not A Zatarc_ thank you so much. You made my day.

* * *

"Cassie. Cassie, it's time to wake up. Cassandra!" said Jack, shaking the girls shoulder gently. "Cass – it's Monday morning. You need to get up and get dressed." Jack sighed. He had no idea what time Cassie had gone to bed the previous night but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was much later than Janet would have allowed.

Deciding he'd had enough he grabbed the covers and pulled – resulting in both the covers and Cassie tumbling onto the floor.

"What the – Jack! Did you have to pull me from the bed?" grumbled the teenager.

"Well, you know I tried the nice way and it wasn't working so I thought I'd try my way. We're late – get dressed. Is Sam up already?"

"How would I know? I was asleep!" stated Cassie.

"Fine. I'll go see if Daniel's awake, just get dressed – borrow something of Sam's - and meet me downstairs in 10 minutes."

Cassie pouted. "Ten? Can't I have five more minutes?"  
"You have 10. Just be glad Sam has the ensuite," said Jack, refusing to give in. Cassie squealed at the word 'ensuite' and jumped to her feet pushing Jack out of the door.

Deciding that Cassie would be fine, Jack turned his attention on Daniel. Making his way over to Daniel's door he knocked sharply 3 times and walked in - surprised to see Daniel pulling a t-shirt on over head and a still asleep Sam in the bed.

"Morning, Daniel. Fun evening?" he asked, trying to avoid looking at the bed.

"I slept on the floor, Jack," replied Daniel, not in the mood to be having the conversation. "She didn't want to wake Cassie, I said she could crash in my room. If you've got a problem with that, Jack, then deal with it."

"Is it morning?" asked Sam, sitting up and running her hand through her hair.

"Yes," replied Jack and Daniel in unison.

"I'm staying home," she groaned. "There is no way I am walking into that school today."

"Oh yes you are, Major, and I can make it an order if you want me to. Cassie's getting dressed – I suggest you do the same. Daniel – put a pot of coffee on and I'll do the toast. You have, oh, I dunno, 7 minutes."

Sam stared at him in shock as Jack left the room and Daniel grabbed his sneakers.

"Damn," he said out loud. "I'm late for practice."

"You are joking?" asked Sam. "We're going to be late for first lesson at this rate."  
"Crap. Well, I'll let you get dressed. Meet you in the kitchen."

* * *

"CASSIE! WE'RE LEAVING RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" yelled Sam, grabbing the door keys. "CASSANDRA FRAISER DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME TELL YOUR MOTHER!"

"Alright, alright, I'm here. I'm ready," said Cassie, jumping the last step. "You don't have to threaten mom all the time you know."

"Hey, it works, kiddo – and you can take my leather jacket off. You can wear the denim you came in," replied Sam, holding out her hand.

Cassie rolled her eyes but handed over the prized possession without complaint. She hadn't really thought that she'd get away with wearing the jacket out of the house anyway.

"Right then, glad that's settled. Let's move, people. Cassie – you ok to walk yourself?" questioned Jack, not really liking the idea but unable to think of another option.

"I'm 14, Jack. I'll be fine," she replied, accepting the slice of toast he handed her.

"Good. Carter – what time's your meeting with the principal?"

"0900 hours. And now we're all ready can we go back to Sam?" she asked. "You know, help keep our cover and everything."

"Sure, why not, Sam," he said and ushered everyone out of the house, removing the coffee cup from Daniel's hand and placing it on the side before locking the door.


	24. Chapter 24

AUTHORS NOTE

Just a small chapter to keep you all going - and to allow a glimpse as to what was going on at the SGC during the previous nights activities.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed – I think I've replied to all of them but rest assured if I missed you I will try and reply. I have decided that if people take the time to reply then I should try to respond to them individually, where possible.

Sorry it's short.

* * *

Janet rubbed her eyes, feeling exhausted after being up all night. Looking up from her notes she smiled to see Teal'c standing in the doorway to her office.

"I have come bearing gifts of coffee, Dr Fraiser," he said, raising his hand with the proffered cup in it. Janet smiled and gratefully accepted the warm beverage.

"Thank you, Teal'c. Just what the doctor ordered," she said, laughing slightly. "Do you think they managed to get Cassie up in time for school? I dread to think what time she went to bed last night," she asked conversationally.

Teal'c inclined his head. "I believe O'Neill would have ensured that everyone was up in time to have a nutritious breakfast."

"Are we talking about the same man? Colonel, grey hair, sarcastic sense of humour and totally in love with one blonde haired, long-legged major?" quipped Janet, laughter evident in her voice.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. Who else would I be talking about?" asked Teal'c, feeling slightly perplexed.

Janet patted the big man's shoulder. "Nevermind, Teal'c."

"Good, you're both here," said George, entering the small office that was getting more crowded by the second.

"Sir, to what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Janet, good naturedly.

"How are the injured scientists?" he asked, eyes scanning the beds through the glass window.

"They are stable. I would like to keep them in for observation to make sure there are no delayed side-effects. The technology they were studying is unlike anything we have encountered on previous planets," said Janet, moving to stand next to the General. "Sir, what exactly happened, yesterday? I thought most of the base was at the barbeque?"

"So did I, Doctor, but it would appear that the science department follow Sam's lead and do not leave unless bribed. As to what happened exactly, I am unsure. I spent most of the night on the phone to the president, ensuring him that we were not under threat of alien attack. Teal'c, I would like you to lead an investigation into yesterday's activities and find out what exactly they were doing," said George. "We need to know what happened and prevent it from happening again. We lost five labs lost night, the bill will be astronomical."

"I will endeavour to find the problem, General Hammond," responded Teal'c, inclining his head to both the General and the Doctor before leaving the room.

"If you will excuse me, General, I must do my morning rounds," said Janet, also turning to exit.

George nodded in acceptance and turned sharply on his heel, heading back to his office, planning on starting on the endless phone calls needed to get the five labs repaired as quickly as possible.


	25. Chapter 25

AUTHORS NOTE

Not quite as fast-paced as the previous chapters but it is a little bit longer - not much though. As always enjoy and please if you can spare a few seconds leave a review.

* * *

Jason stormed off the field after the morning practice, disappointed with the turn out. He knew it had been a long shot to schedule a session so early on a Monday morning but the team needed it. But what had upset him the most was the absence of Daniel Jackson. Daniel had assured him that he would be present and Jason had believed him to be sincere. Daniel's failure to attend had him slightly concerned about the previous night's events. Sam, Daniel and Jack shared a strange bond, closer than friends, closer than siblings. Would Sam have confided to them what had transpired between them? Sam had initiate the kiss but it was plain to all of them that the flirting between him and Sam was not as innocent as it should have been.

Walking into his office he slammed the door shut behind him and punched the locker in front of him. Clenching his eyes tightly closed, he allowed the pain to course through him and prayed that he wouldn't loose his career over his infatuation with a student.

* * *

Sam sat down in the principal's office, eyes downcast. Caroline Burghfield found the behaviour slightly strange coming from this particular student but she knew better than to question it. Most students were more forthcoming with information when left to divulge it at their own pace.

"Sam. I trust you had a good weekend?" It was a question but Caroline allowed no time for Sam to answer, instead continuing on to the purpose of the meeting. "Did you discuss with your guardian the option of dropping Physics?"

"I did. But it was decided that learning a language would not be a beneficial life skill. My family thought it best if perhaps I learn how to cook," Sam admitted with a small laugh. "I must admit, I struggle not to burn toast."  
Caroline smiled indulgently at her student. She found the girls honesty to be refreshing. "I think that is a wise decision, Sam. May I suggest we meet again in four weeks time to discuss your progress?"

Sam nodded, relieved not to be having to discuss her reasons in depth. "Thank you, Ma'am."  
"You are most welcome. But please, no 'Ma'am'. This is not an air force school – it makes me feel old. Dismissed." Caroline began arranging papers on her desk, waiting until Sam had her hand on the doorknob before adding, "Don't take all year learning to cook, Samantha. You're a bright girl – I have high hopes for you. I would like to transfer to a more stimulating class sooner rather than later."

Sam turned to glance at her principal with a slightly shocked look on her face but chose to say nothing, instead inclining her head in a way that to anyone who knew Teal'c would have reminded them of the proud Jaffa.

* * *

Daniel took the first opportunity he had to find the Coach. As soon as the bell for first break rang, Daniel sprinted off in direction of Jason's office. Spotting the Coach through the glass sat at his desk, Daniel straightened his back slightly and knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter before swinging open the door.

"Daniel, what can I do for you?" asked Jason, raising his eyes from the papers in front of him.

"I just wanted to apologise for missing practice this morning. In all the excitement of last night we all forgot to set our alarms," said Daniel.

Jason sighed. "Apology accepted, Daniel. You know, you weren't the only player who missed it. However, you are the only one who bothered to come and say sorry. That's very grown-up of you, Daniel. How is everyone this morning? Murray make it home at all?"  
"As far as I know Murray's still at base. He wasn't home when we woke up this morning. Sam didn't want to come to school this morning," he added as an afterthought.

"Really? I didn't think she'd had that much to drink?" said Jason, trying to act unconcerned.  
"We both know she didn't," replied Daniel. "I know what happened."  
"She told you?" asked Jason, indicating for Daniel to take a seat and shut the door.

"Not in so many words – but I know Sam. I guessed and she didn't deny it," explained Daniel.

"And what do you think about it?" Jason questioned, wanting to know exactly how much trouble he was in.

"I don't blame you. Sam's not exactly an innocent, Coach, if that's what you mean. And from what I can gather you turned her down. I respect that," replied Daniel. "But maybe you should be having this conversation with Sam, rather than me."

"You mean she wouldn't be mortified?"

"I didn't say that. But Sam understands – really she does. She didn't mean anything by it and I don't think she'll mention anything to anyone else," said Daniel, trying to offer some comfort and advice to the man who was technically younger than him.

"Thanks, Daniel. You know, if all children are so mature from being home-schooled then I think more should be. Jack, Sam and you are certainly a good example of the benefits."

"We haven't exactly had a normal family life though," he laughed trying to get the Coach off of that particular line of thought. "We everything we've been through I think we would have turned out like this regardless."

"Maybe, maybe not. But I am glad you all chose to come to this school. I'll see you at practice tomorrow?"

"Yes, Coach," grinned Daniel, glad that Coach wouldn't hold his lack of attendance against him.


	26. Chapter 26

AUTHORS NOTE

Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last batch of updates. Sorry it's been a while. RL got in the way again and I've struggled to find the time to write. Not the most exciting of chapters but I needed a 'filler' chapter before I launch into the next batch. Let me know what you think.

* * *

"Ok, Jack, all your vitals seem to be fine," stated Janet, scribbling down her last observations. "And the hormone tablets appear to be working fine."

"Am I done then, Doc?" he asked, desperate to get out of the infirmary. Daniel was playing his first football in less than an hour and Jack had promised to be there.

Janet laughed at the eagerness that Jack was displaying. "We're finished. Give me 15 minutes to file this and get changed. I've got my civvies in my office."

Jack grinned. "I'll meet you top side," he replied. "I'll collect T on route."  
"Fine by me – oh, and could you do me a favour and call Cassie? Let her know we're on way and she needs to be ready to go?" she asked, knowing full well that if she didn't hurry her daughter now, that they wouldn't make it to the game on time.

"Sure thing!" shouted Jack, already half way down the corridor. "And I'll hold you to the timings, Doc!"

Janet rolled her eyes, safe in the knowledge that they wouldn't be leaving without her as she had the car keys and Jack knew better than to hotwire _her_ car. Daniel's and Sam's? Well that was another matter entirely and Janet was very glad that Jack was sufficiently scared of needles for her threat to have been taken seriously.

Humming to herself she quickly filed her reports and went to check with her 2IC that everything was fine and there were no last minute issues to deal with.

* * *

"Yes, Jack, I know – I'll be ready," snapped Cassie into the phone. Pulling the phone away from her ear she tuned out of Jack's tirade on manners. "Jack – I've gotta go, haven't done my hair yet. . . Yes, I _know_ it's only a football match . . . Look, I'll see you when you get here," she said, disconnecting the call. Much as she loved SG1 sometimes it was very tiring having the number of parental figures that she did and keeping them all happy wasn't an easy task. Talking of SG1, her favourite member of the team was currently raiding her wardrobe.

"How about this?" questioned Sam, pulling out a t-shirt that she'd bought Cassie the year before. Cassie eyed it critically before shaking her head.

"No way. No offence, Sam, I loved it at the time but don't you think it's a bit babyish now?" replied Cassie.

"Maybe," agreed Sam. "It's just really hard admitting that you're not a little girl anymore. Why don't you choose something and I'll let you know if it's suitable?"

Cassie shrugged. "Kind of defeated the object of you coming over," she sulked.

"Oh, Cassie. I came over to spend some time with you – not so I could spend my time with my head in your closet!"

Cassie grinned and wrinkled her nose. "Well, when you put it like that," she retorted, pushing Sam out of the way and selecting a t-shirt, "How can I be mad?"

Laughing, Sam tackled the girl to the floor and engaged in a tickling fight, both loosing track of the time.

* * *

"Nervous, Daniel?" asked Corey.

"About what?" replied a blinking Daniel, pulling his team shirt on over his head.

"First match and all, most guys are scared shitless," said Corey, remembering his first game.

"Yeah well, I'm not most guys," snapped Daniel, suddenly feeling his nerves get the better of him but not wanting to admit it to the rest of the team. They may have accepted him with open arms but Daniel still had a slight inferiority complex about being on the team, stemming from his first attempt at High School.

"Chill, Danny. We're not gonna judge you or anything. You're one of us, you can admit to be being scared."

Daniel grinned sheepishly, feeling slightly embarrassed. Corey had been nothing but helpful to him – even after Sam told the poor boy not so politely that she wasn't interested in dating him. Sighing, Daniel walked over to where Jason was going over last minute pointers, praying that he wasn't about to make a complete idiot of himself.

* * *

"Cassie! Sam! You two ready?" yelled Janet, car engine still running and her front door wide open. Janet shook her head in amusement at the mail Cassie had thrown on the table by the door. Picking it up she scanned through them quickly, not surprised to see they were all bills. Hearing a crashing sound from upstairs, Janet flung the letters back down and took the stairs two at a time. "Cassie?" she questioned throwing open the bedroom door, and completely shocked to find both Cassie and Sam on the floor and Sam rubbing her head. "Do I want to know?" she asked, eyes darting between her best friend and her daughter, neither of who were ready to go.

Sam threw her an apologetic look. "Sorry, we were having a tickling fight. We had stopped but Cassie found it impossible to resist trying to tackle me to the floor."

"And I take it she managed it," laughed Janet, holding out her to pull Sam to her feet.

"Well we _had_ called truce," said Sam, glaring at Cassie who was now madly trying to do something with her hair. "She caught me on my way out."  
Cassie threw her an impish grin and stuck out her tongue. "Five minutes?" she begged, turning pleading eyes on her mom.

Janet was about to say no when Jack beat her to it by beeping the car horn repeatedly and yelling for them to hurry up. Cassie rolled her eyes, grabbed her hair brush and ran down the stairs, muttering under her breath as she went. Sam and Janet shared an amused grin before following the girl to the car.

* * *

Daniel was relieved when the game was finished. His nerves had disappeared quickly once the game had started but it was a nice feeling to know that he'd lasted the entire game without Jason having to replace him.

Showering quickly he exchanged post-game congratulations with the rest of the team who tried to persuade him to celebrate at the pizza bar but Daniel made his apologies, having already arranged to spend the evening with Jack and the others.

Racing back out onto the pitch before most of the guys had even finished showering, he wasn't surprised to find himself enveloped in hugs and pats on the back.

"Not bad for a geek," quipped Jack, giving him a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Well done," said Sam and Janet, both drawing the bemused Daniel into a hug.

Cassie had flung herself on him as soon as he emerged and chattered non-stop to the car about various events from the game, Daniel indulging her for the time being.

"Where are we going to celebrate," he asked when Cassie stopped for breath long enough to allow anyone to speak.

"Chinese, Daniel Jackson," replied Teal'c, who up until now had been quiet. "And I believe beer."

Cassie's ears pricked at the mention of beer. "Can I have one, Jack?" she asked, knowing better than to ask her Mom or Sam.

Jack glanced at Janet, saw the look on her face and shook his head. "Not this time, kiddo." Cassie pouted in response and the rest of the team laughed as they all attempted to pile into Janet's car, resulting in much laughter and resulting with Cassie perched on top of Sam's legs.

"Let's just hope we don't get pulled over," said Janet, grimly, not really liking the idea and suddenly regretting the decision to only bring one car.

"Don't worry, Doc," said Jack. "It's only round the corner."

"Yeah well, just remember this next time you start complaining about medicals," warned Janet, taking in the whole team in her glance before starting the engine and leaving the parking lot.


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. RL has been very hectic. I have been working on this chapter for a while now though so I hope you like it.

* * *

Becky had been correct when she had said that Mrs Gray would not show up for a while. When she eventually did decide to teach a class, it happened when Daniel was absent from the lesson.

Mrs Valerie Gray shuffled into the room, closing the door behind her and made her way over to the desk. Absently shifting through the stack of paperwork that lay on the dusty surface, she was oblivious to the presence of her students. She was brought back to reality by the door swinging open and Becky hurrying in, uttering an apology and quickly sitting down.

Valerie smiled fondly at her (Becky was a personal favorite) and picked up the attendance register. Scanning quickly through the first few names, she handed it to one of the boys sat in front of her. "Find your name and pass it on," she instructed. The boy complied and the list was soon making its way around the eerily silent classroom.

"Ancient Egypt," began Valerie. "Is one of the most interesting cultures I have studied. I hope, after today, that you will agree with me."

The class looked at her, unimpressed to be having a lecture on the ancient world during what should have been a lesson on the Slave trade. However, Valerie continued anyway, oblivious to the students' glassy eyed stares. "There are many differing views on Ancient Egypt - some more believable than others. Today we will discuss one man's theory that aliens were part of this rich and diverse culture."

Suddenly the class was interested. Aliens? Ancient Egypt? The predominant thought amongst the students being, 'Surely no-one in their right mind would be able to come up with such a theory?'

"Now, who can tell me what is written on the outside of this building? Anyone? No?" Valerie sighed in amazement wondering how, out of a class of thirty students, not one person had seen the plaque or taken any interest in it. Picking up a board marker Valerie wrote the plaques inscription for everyone to read. "It relates to two archaeologists - Claire and Melburn Jackson - who were killed in a tragic accident whilst setting up an exhibition for an American museum. They were a lovely couple and I was lucky enough to have met them a few times - them and their son, who fortunately was not injured during the disaster but did witness their deaths."

Becky hadn't been paying attention at all, content to doodle in her notebook instead. Whilst she was interested in history, from Ancient to modern, she had zoned out after the word 'alien' - her interests not extending to science fiction or the paranormal. However, she had almost fallen off her chair at the mention of Melburn and Claire's names. She had asked Daniel enough questions to know what his parents were called and Melburn was not exactly common.

"Daniel Jackson was a talented boy who shared his parents' passion for languages and ancient civilizations. He graduated from High School at 16, fluent in a variety of languages. He had a promising future ahead of him, and for a while, he was successful. I have made some handouts of his earlier publications from a variety of journals, if you could read them in groups and discuss what you think of him as an historian. I'll give you ten minutes."

Becky was amazed. Was Dr Daniel Jackson and Daniel the same person somehow? There were too many coincidences for her mind not to start jumping to conclusions.

* * *

"Sam, please? I can't cope with another interrogation!" begged Daniel, walking with Sam towards her cooking class.

"Daniel, I think Mrs Deane will notice an extra student in the room," argued Sam, slightly weary of the argument but knowing that Daniel wasn't about to give in and leave her in peace any time soon.

"I'll blend into the background - she'll never notice an extra face," responded an overly confident Daniel, desperate to escape Becky's company.

"You'll be one of two boys - I think you may stand out!" laughed Sam, shaking her head, both wanting and not wanting Daniel's presence in the lesson. "But you're more than welcome to try," she added, deciding to take pity on him.

"Good - because I've just walked in completely the wrong direction for you to just turn around and say no!" grinned Daniel, readjusting his glasses.

Sam rolled her eyes in response and took her seat, signaling for Daniel to sit next to her.

Mrs Deane walked in from the storeroom where she had been reorganizing supplies in preparation for the lesson. Casting a critical eye over the class, she quickly noticed the extra head sat next to her latest addition to the class. "Sam, does your friend have a name?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Daniel," he replied good-naturedly.

"Well, Daniel, do you not have a lesson to be in? I know that I don't have any more new students due today," she asked, wondering if perhaps the boy was slow.

"Yes, history with Mrs Gray but-" Daniel started to reply.

"No need to continue," interjected Mrs Deane, who had two nephews at the school and was fully aware of the deficiencies in Valerie's work ethic. "You can stay today. We will be making jam roly-poly. Perhaps you can keep Sam from blowing up the microwave today?" she said, a hint of laughter in her voice. Her classes had certainly been more interesting since the girl had transferred and at least Sam was trying to learn unlike half the class.

"I'll try," promised Daniel solemnly. Sam meanwhile had turned bright red at the reminder of her failure and when Daniel turned to her and hissed "how?" she shrugged.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I don't understand what went wrong. I've been trying to think of an explanation but . . . nothing."

Daniel smiled sympathetically and patted her shoulder consolingly, turning his attention back to the teacher who was running through the instructions. He had already determined that Sam was going to get full marks for today's practical assignment.

* * *

Becky was desperately scribbling notes on the piece of paper in front of her. She was fascinated by the possibilities presented by Dr Jackson's research. If he had been correct in his theories then it could also be possible for him to be a teenager again. But so far, she could not quite fathom where Sam and Jack- or the United States Air Force - figured into this.

"Needless to say, the lecture wasn't a success. Dr Jackson was considered to be crazy by anyone who mattered," said Mrs Gray. "Rumor has it, however, that the air force was very interested in his research but no-one knows for sure - he has not been seen at conventions since that evening and stopped publishing papers around the same time."

* * *

"I'm impressed, Sam. It's actually edible," said Mrs Deane in a mock serious voice.

"It's mainly Daniel's work," replied Sam truthfully. "I couldn't have done it without him."

"Yes you could," interjected Daniel. "I just helped a little."

"Well, Daniel, you are more than welcome to join my class whenever you're scheduled to have Mrs Gray," she said, haven taken a liking to him.

"I may just take you up on the offer," he replied, pleased to have somewhere to go to avoid Becky.

* * *

With the class, filing out of the door Becky deliberately prolonged packing her bag. Seeing the last student leave she took the opportunity to talk to Mrs Gray, who was know now looking at the desk as if it suddenly grown wings.

"Mrs Gray? I was wondering if you had a copy of Dr Jackson's book I could read?" she asked, startling Mrs Gray out of her reverie.

"Oh, Becky, you gave me a fright. I thought you had all gone. I afraid my copy's full of my notes, but I believe the library has one," she said, smiling indulgently. "I can write out the details you'll need if you want."

"Oh, no thanks, I've already jotted them down - I just didn't think the library would have a copy."

"Oh, they do - but you'll probably find it in the fiction section. The librarians keep insisting on filing it incorrectly. But run along, dear," said Valerie, ushering her out of the room and closing the door behind her. Walking back to her desk she glanced at the various pieces of paper and could not for the life her remember what she had been doing.


	28. Chapter 28

AUTHORS NOTE:

I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter out. Unfortunately I was suffering from writers block and I couldn't make the ideas work. I think I have the problem fixed for a couple of chapters at least. The next two chapters are well on the way to being completed so hopefully it won't be too long before I can post them – rather annoyingly chapter 30 is pretty much completed but 29 is refusing to co-operate. Hmm, fingers crossed the problem will resolve itself later today.

As always, please read and review. I hoping that the story is moving onto the final stages (it's already about 20 chapters longer than I ever imagined it being but that's partly due to lots of little updates!).

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Later that evening and the team were enjoying Sam's roly-poly. It had been Jack's evening to cook and the banter around the table was fairly light.

"So, Sam, how come we haven't had anything from your cooking classes before," asked Jack. Sam blushed and ducked her head and Jack found himself captivated. It wasn't often that Sam blushed and when she did he normally found himself feeling slightly lost. "Sam?" he repeated, when she didn't answer.

"It's the first thing that worked," she admitted. "But Daniel helped."

"Daniel?" asked Jack confused. "But Daniel has history."

"I, um, didn't go to history – the teacher's never there anyway," admitted Daniel, avoiding the paternal glare that Teal'c shot at him.

Jack was stunned. "You skipped class?"

"Yes, Jack, I skipped class," said Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson, geek, skipped class?" repeated Jack, finding it slightly unbelievable.

"Yes," sighed Daniel as he roughly stabbed his pudding, not happy with where the conversation was headed.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson skipped class," repeated Jack, the look of shock still plastered all over his face.

"Yes, Jack, he skipped class!" said Sam, bored of the conversation and deciding that she should probably rescue Daniel. "It's not like he missed anything!"  
"I do not believe that is the point," said Teal'c, pushing the half finished bowl away from him. "I find it hard to believe that your teacher would have allowed Daniel to attend your lesson."

Sam sighed. "Well she did. In fact she said Daniel would be welcome anytime."

"Only to stop you blowing up her kitchen," joked Daniel in a desperate attempt to divert the attention back onto Sam.

"Blowing up? What the hell can you blow up in cookery class?" asked Jack, his interest piqued. He knew Sam had a penchant for making things explode - and as far as he could tell the rule 'the bigger the better' definitely seemed to apply - but he thought that cookery class would have been a fairly safe class for her to take – in fact he was more concerned when she'd been taking science, half expecting her to blow-up the building in frustration with the teacher.

"The microwave," she admitted, looking up from the table for the first time. "And don't ask me how – I honestly have no idea."

Jack burst out laughing and was quickly followed by the rest of the group. The team (including Teal'c who decided that Daniel skipping class shouldn't interfere with him enjoying roly-poly) finished off their deserts and then retired to the living room to argue over what to watch on the tv.

* * *

As it turned out Teal'c made the final decision, choosing to watch the Titanic, and Sam and Daniel both ended up in the corner, books scattered over the floor, writing their latest English assignment. Jack, meanwhile, had fallen asleep, completely uninterested in both activities.

The film eventually came to an end and Teal'c announced that he would retire to his room in order to kel'no'reem. Seeing Jack asleep in the chair, he woke him up and ordered him to bed. Daniel and Sam tried to keep the smiles off their faces at watching their commanding officer be ordered to bed like a child and were even more amused when he didn't object and willingly disappeared out of the room and up the stairs.

With one 'child' dispatched off to bed, Teal'c turned his attention to the two blonde heads currently bent over the one laptop. "Will you two also be retiring?"  
"Uh, no, we're going to stay up a while longer," said Daniel, resisting the urge to rub his eyes in Teal'c's presence and wishing that he had somehow managed to sneak in a cup of coffee after dinner.

"We won't be long, Teal'c," added Sam, fixing him with one of her smiles.

"I will hold you to it, Samantha Carter," promised Teal'c, before leaving the room.

Daniel stood up and walked over to the door, listening for the sound of a door closing before nodding at Sam. "All clear. I thought those two would never go to bed."

"I know," agreed Sam, quickly grabbing a different notepad from the pile on the floor.

"Do you think we'll be able to figure it out?" asked Daniel. "I can't cope with being a teenager much longer."  
"I hope so, Daniel, I really do," replied Sam earnestly. "At any rate we stand more chance of figuring out what happened than McKay does – I still can't believe they brought him in to help!"

Daniel smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder. "I know he gets under your skin, Sam, but since we have to attend school they needed to get someone in to look after the gate systems and I know that he's not you but, in all honesty, the Air Force didn't really have anyone to choose from."  
Sam sighed, knowing that he was right, before returning her attention to the matter at hand. "What do you need to get access to?" she asked, fingers flying over the keyboard at a pace Daniel only wished he could keep up with.

"The footage that I shot of the planet. I thought I'd copied down all the symbols but I think I've missed something – the translations just don't appear to be complete," he said, before adding despondently, "or making any sense what so ever. I need more to go on."  
Sam said nothing for a few moments, working on finding a back-way in through the security systems. She knew there would be a way, it was just a case of finding it. Daniel was relieved when she jumped up a few seconds later and started connecting various leads to the laptop. Suddenly the footage he'd recorded sprung to life on the TV screen in front of him.

"Sam, you are a legend!" said Daniel, enthusiastically. "How long do you reckon we have before Teal'c comes to check on us?"  
Sam stared at her watch. "I'd say about an hour, maybe a bit longer. Just get down what you can and I'll go through the medical files I managed to copy."  
"I'm not even going to ask how you managed that!" muttered Daniel, impressed with how resourceful Sam could be. "Let me know if you find anything."  
Sam nodded, already engrossed in reading the files and making notes in her pad. Daniel smiled to himself before turning his attention to the screen in front of him, and was soon following Sam in the desperate attempt to find a solution to there current predicament.


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So, so sorry about the delay in the update! I just couldn't get this chapter to work. Still not sure if I'm 100 happy with it but after making a multitude of changes I think this one will work in the long run.**

**I reread what I've posted so far and decided that there were some unresolved issues re Sam and Jack. Hopefully this chapter will clear them up slightly.**

**Let me know what you think. Hopefully the next update will be sooner rather than later. I have two chapters pretty much written but I'm not convinced they quite tie-in yet.**

* * *

Jack woke up and blinked rapidly, taking in his surroundings. He was definitely in his room but he sure as hell couldn't remember going to bed the night before. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and was rather disappointed to discover it only read 05:03. Swinging his legs out of the bed he threw on a t-shirt and decided that a glass of water was just what the doctor ordered.

Stumbling down the stairs he was surprised to see light coming from the living room. Teal'c had turned into an overly protective mother hen and had been forcing all of them to go to bed early. Figuring that Teal'c must still be up he ignored the need to go and investigate in order to get his drink.

Walking over to the cupboard, Jack grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Downing it in one, he refilled before deciding to have a shower before the 'wonder twins' used all the hot water between them.

He was heading out of the kitchen when he heard Sam and Daniel in a heated debate. _So much for it being Teal'c, _he thought.

"Have you two been up all night?" he asked, swinging open the door._ Yep,_ he thought to himself when presented with two very guilty faces. "Whatch'ya doing?" he questioned, eyes taking in the scattered notes over the floor.

Daniel and Sam shifted uneasily under his gaze, before Sam recovered enough to silently hand him an essay.

"English, Sam? You're expecting me to believe that you have been writing an English essay all night?" he asked in mock disbelief. Grabbing a piece of paper out of Daniel's hands he shook his head. "Now, you see this looks like something you two were told to leave alone," he chastised, recognizing the characters as identical to those found on the planet that, well, down-sized them - for lack of a better term.

Daniel snatched the paper back. "Well, maybe we're fed up of waiting for someone else to come up with the answers!" said an injured Daniel. "Maybe we want to go back to our own lives – our real lives!"

"Major – you were ordered to have some down time, if I remember," said Jack, switching tactics and deciding to turn on his blonde haired 2IC. Daniel, although part of the team, could only be ordered around to a certain degree before it back-fired spectacularly and Daniel did what he wanted to do, regardless of consequences. Sam, however, had years of military training drilled into her and would obey when ordered. "I distinctly remember you being ordered not to interfere with the work of the scientists!"

"Well, you can court-marshall me later, _Sir_," snapped back Sam. "But Daniel's right – we can't just sit around and wait for them to fix the problem! They've already had over 3 months of our lives and I'm _bored_, Colonel. Besides, it's not interfering if they don't know about it!"

Jack blinked, not expecting Sam to argue back with him. Sure, she may disagree with him sometimes (a lot, his mind interjected) but still, when the order came from Hammond (which this one had), she rarely – if ever – fought back. Suddenly what she said sunk in. "What do you mean – don't know about it? How _exactly _did you two get hold of all this information if they didn't give it to you. And before you answer don't even bother saying that you already had it because I know full well that General Hammond _personally_ removed everything to do with this mission from your homes, labs, offices, cars – everywhere where you two could have hidden it!"

Sam but her lip and Daniel hung his head, both avoiding Jack's angry gaze. Jack however quickly had the various possibilities running through his head.

"I don't even want to know," he muttered to himself, turning to leave the room. "Oh – and Carter?"

"Yes," replied Sam, slightly hurt at being called 'Carter' again but knowing that it was her who had reverted to the military titles first.

"If you two are going to insist on doing this – leave me out of it and at least solve the problem! Because that is going to be the only way to keep you safe from discipline charges, Sam, and I don't want to have to do that," Jack admitted.

"I know, Jack," came the soft reply. "But I have to try."

Jack nodded in agreement (of course she did – he was just impressed that her and Daniel had followed orders as long as they had) and left the room, leaving two blonde heads to begin tidying up and wishing they had access to coffee for the hundredth time that evening.

* * *

Deciding that he definitely needed a nice hot shower, Jack went straight to the bathroom and turned the taps on until the room was filled with steam. Quickly shedding his clothes, he hopped under the hot water and allowed it to calm him down. He didn't understand why he was so angry with them – he knew they'd begin to try and figure out what happened eventually, in was in their nature and normally he'd be on their side. But he wasn't, and it irked him that he wasn't.

Jack closed his eyes and stuck his head under the water. Normally he was in and out of the shower in 30 seconds, years of quick showers making him an expert, but this morning he knew he needed to relax.

He wasn't enjoying being a teenager – unlike Daniel, Jack had been popular at school. He hadn't been outstanding academically but he hadn't been stupid either – he was just average. It had been on the sports field that Jack had excelled and it had earned him the respect of most of his classmates. This time round, however, Jack had allowed his personal feelings to prevent him from accepting a place on the football team and he was jealous of Daniel's success. He also lacked Sam and Daniel's _need_ (as he saw it) to be successful in class. He turned up, he done the bare minimum that was required of him to avoid getting too much attention but he certainly didn't try very hard.

He felt left-out, he realized, and slightly rejected. Sam and Daniel were making friends and spending more and more time together. He'd always known they were close, closer than the rest of the team, but somehow he'd never realized how deep their friendship ran. Some part of him had always thought that Sam had developed her relationship with Daniel in order to help bury the feelings she had for him. But although their was definitely a spark between him and his major he had a horrible, gut-wrenching feeling that the spark would disappear if they acted on their desire and that – even worse – the spark was fuelled by the regulations and the fact that it was strictly forbidden. It was an adrenaline rush, for both of them. Never quite crossing the line (they both valued their jobs too much for that to happen), but coming pretty close to it on more than one occasion.

He'd hoping that as teenagers they'd be able to cross that line. Although they were still Air Force officers, for the time being at least the rules didn't apply to them. He'd thought that this would be their chance to begin a relationship, see if it had a chance of going somewhere. And he now realized with startling clarity that it wasn't going to happen.

Jack angrily turned the taps off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the shelf and roughly dried himself – not sure if he was angry at the situation, at Daniel, at Sam or at himself.

Hearing a knock at the door he took a deep calming breath. He knew it would be Daniel wanting to shower and opened the door, walking silently towards his own room and mulling over his thoughts.


	30. Chapter 30

Teal'c was at a loss as to what had transpired whilst he had been deep in meditation

AUTHORS NOTE

I am so sorry about the long delay in the update. Life got hectic and am suffering from a huge case of writers block. Plus I go away for 3 weeks next so won't have chance to write and will be busy when I get back. Don't know when I'll have chance to update again. I know it's short (very short) but I thought you deserved something. Maybe I'll be able to get the next chapter written up before I go but no promises. What's really annoying is that I have two chapters ready to go but the story just isn't in the right place yet. sigh :( If I'm lucky the next chapter will allow me to skip ahead a bit, it just feels like issues and loose ends need tying up before the next section starts.

Anyway, hope you like.

* * *

Sam cautiously knocked on the door. "Jack, I know you're in there. I just want to talk," she said.

"Go away, Carter," came the sharp reply.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Jack, please," she begged. Something in her tone of voice must have registered because suddenly the door was open and Sam walked inside.

Suddenly at a loss for words Sam clasped her hands in front of her in an effort to stop fidgeting with them.

"Well?" asked Jack. "You wanted to talk – so talk."

Sam closed her eyes, wondering where to start. Taking a deep breath she decided to get it over with. "What's happening to us, Jack?" she asked.

"Sam, it's not even six yet – can we talk about this later?" he questioned, not really ready to have this conversation with her yet.

"There's never a right time to talk about it, that's part of the problem," argued Sam. "And I think it's gone on long enough – don't you?"

"Not following," he lied, making sure he kept eye contact with her.

"Don't play dumb, Jack. We both know full well what I'm talking about!" said Sam, struggling to keep her voice down.

"You wanna talk about 'us' or 'the team'? Or how about the stunt you and Daniel just pulled?" he asked sarcastically. "In fact don't even bother to reply – I'll answer all of them. There is no 'us', Carter, never was and never will be. We both know that it would never work between us and seriously – what would we talk about apart from work? We have nothing in common of any significance and being teenagers only proves that. Same with the team – we work together, hang out and chat about the galaxy and now we don't have that we're drifting apart. Doesn't help that Teal'c is taking his role of guardian way too seriously and, whilst we're on the subject, the fact that you and Daniel are sneaking around trying to 'save' us should give you some indication to how I feel right now. Seriously, Carter, what were you hoping to achieve by leaving me out?" Jack took a deep breath, finding he was glad to have finally voiced his thoughts. Sam just looked stunned – it was definitely _not_ what she had been expecting.

"We shouldn't have excluded you, but we honestly didn't think you'd go along with it," she tried to explain.

"What the hell gave you that idea? I can't wait to be back in my own body and it's not like we haven't broken rules before," he stated.

"Jack – I'm sorry. Really, I am. But we honestly didn't think you'd want to hack into our own systems," replied Sam, moving to sit next him. "And, well, we just didn't think."  
"And us?" asked Jack, wanting the conversation to be finished with as soon as possible.

"Friends?" she asked, smiling shyly.

"Friends," agreed Jack, pulling her into a hug and relishing in the contact.

"I'm going to finish getting ready," said Sam, after a few minutes.

"Sure thing," he replied, allowing her to remover herself from his arms.

"Meet you downstairs in ten?" she asked. "I'll let you know what we've found out so far."

Jack nodded. "Make it fifteen. I want to talk to Daniel first."

Sam flashed him a grin before making her way to her own room.


	31. Chapter 31

AUTHORS NOTE

Managed to get another chapter down. Still doesn't tie-in to my other chaps yet but slowly getting there – I promise!

* * *

Daniel was staring at Jack with amusement. He'd been surprised when the Colonel had said he'd wanted to talk, and had been less than impressed with being dragged back to his room rather than being allowed the option to finish drying in the much warmer bathroom. Now he was stood, towel wrapped around him, waiting for Jack to say whatever it was that he felt was important enough to interrupt Daniel's shower.

"Jack?" he questioned, growing rather tired off the wait.

"What?" asked Jack, being deliberately evasive.

"You said you had something you wanted to talk about," encouraged Daniel.

"I'm working on it!" replied Jack, leaning over to pick up a rock off of Daniel's desk.

"Jack – you dragged me back here to tell me something – and give me that!" chided Daniel, grabbing the rock out of Jack's hand. Truth be told, it was just a rock that he'd been using as a paper weight but with Jack it was a natural reaction to remove anything of his from Jack's hands – besides, if he let him play with this rock who knows what he'd do once they were back on base?

"I came to say sorry – about earlier," said Jack eventually, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I had no right to get so angry about what you trying to find a way of getting our lives back."

"Jack, look, you had every right to get mad at us – we shouldn't have gone behind your back," said Daniel. "But we were just trying to protect you. Could Sam really get court-marshaled over this?"

Jack nodded. "We both could – I want to help, Daniel, and there is no way I am letting Sam get into trouble for doing the right thing. Not without getting my hands dirty too."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "So – we're ok then?"

"Yeah, pal, we're ok," agreed Jack.

The two guys shook hands briefly before staring around the room wondering what to do next.

"So," started Daniel. "Did you wanna. . ."

"Yeah . . . sure. I'll, uh, leave you to, um," replied Jack.

"Yeah," said Daniel. "I'll meet you . . ."

"Yeah," interrupted Jack.

"Good," finished Daniel, opening the door for Jack to leave.

As Jack left, Daniel shook his head, closing the door behind him. Jack O'Neill never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

"So, Sam, what you found out?" asked Jack, strolling into the kitchen.

"Not much," she replied, handing him a folder. "Daniel might be able to tell you a bit more but he's still deciphering the writing and we couldn't work out where a section of the footage went."

"What do you mean 'went'?" he asked, making some toast. "Want some?"  
Sam nodded. "Well, according to Daniel, a section of the wall isn't on the recording I accessed. He's convinced it should be on the tape, but it's not in the file."

"It should be there," said Daniel, walking in. "It was the last thing I recorded."

"Maybe the thing that did this, effected our memories?" suggested Jack.

"That's what I said," agreed Sam. "Either way, it doesn't change the fact that we need to know what it said. And according to the upcoming mission log, no-one is scheduled to go to that planet."

"Great," said Jack. "Why not?"

"I'd imagine it's a safety precaution," said Daniel. "You know, just in case the same thing happens again. I mean, it's bad enough that we are teenagers. But what if the same happens to anyone that ventures onto that planet?"

"Well, what about Teal'c?" asked Jack. "It didn't affect him too much."

"Yes, but we have no idea if the same thing will be true a second time," argued Sam. "Teal'c said he _is_ younger, it's just not that noticeable. And fro what I can read of the medical reports, it would seem that Teal'c's symbiote is physically younger. We can't take the risk of the symbiote becoming any younger."

"Well what about the Tok'ra?" asked Jack. "Surely they're aware of the situation?"  
"I couldn't find any reference to them being involved," said Sam.

"Well, we could ask!" said Jack.

"And how do you propose doing that?" asked Daniel.

Jack thought about it for a second before looking at Sam, hoping she might have a brainwave.

"It's impossible," she said. "Without us somehow gaining access to the gate we have no way of relaying a message. Unless Dad drops in anytime soon, we can count them out."

"Is he likely to drop in?" asked Jack.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she admitted. "He hasn't been keeping regular contact recently."

"We've noticed," said Daniel. "But then, the Tok'ra don't seem to be too concerned with maintaining relations at the moment."

"Well, we'll have to think of something," said Jack, looking at his two teammates and leaving them both with no doubt as to the fact he meant them. "Let's put all this stuff away though – Teal'c will be getting up soon and I don't want him to see it."


End file.
